Dark Side Of The Moon : The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by WishIHadATimeTurner
Summary: :Auverse, repost of my other fic, see notes: Charlotte's never really been all that fond of Jacob Black.. But thanks to his having to come around because of her sister's depression and his imprinting on her, she's starting to realize just how thin that line really is. But what will happen when she crosses it? How will this change everything for everyone else?
1. disclaimer

Disclaimers & Such

I do not, I repeat, I do not own Twilight or it's associated characters. If I owned Twilight, there would have been a lot more shifter influence in the story because I'm team werewolf.

Anyway, I'm not making any money off of this work of fiction, nor am I looking to make my writing better. Reviews are loved, but no flames, please? I realize this is a really generic idea and everyone does it. And I don't actually care. I wanted to do it, so I'm doing it.

I do own my original character, Charlotte and the events I make up for this story.

**WARNING**

**- oocness is a possibility in some cases. Sorry.**

**-auverse**

**-sisterfic**

**-dirty humor and swearing, eventual sex and fluffiness.**

**- other bullshit to come later**

**Setting**

**New Moon to start with**

**Will end post breaking dawn**

**Pairing**

**Jacob x OC**

**others to be mentioned very very briefly throughout.**

**I have made a few changes to the story. If this makes you upset, sorry. I had to do it to make the story work and flow better. And I had to fix several things that annoyed me also. **

**Also, Charlotte's been living with Charlie and Bella since the beginning. I start in New Moon though, because that's where my own plot kicks in, deviates from the book ever so slightly, with Jacob imprinting on Charlotte. Sorry Nessie x Jacob shippers, I always thought that was a little disconcerting.**

Thin Line Between Love And Hate

Hi. My name's Charlotte Swan. Most of you all know my sister Bella already, unfortunately. Not that we don't get along, but sometimes she annoys the hell out of me. I don't get why she does half the crap she does, honestly. Like dating this jerk named Edward..

But that's not what this story is about, I'm babbling. I always do that when I have to talk about myself, honestly. I hate talking about myself. This story is how I went from a strong mutual dislike of Jacob Black, to something completely and totally different.

Something neither of us ever saw coming.

And how it completely and totally messed up my relationship with my older sister Bella in the process, because of course, she liked him too. And she's used to getting her way, all the time. So, you know in a nutshell this will not be an easy relationship.

For either of us.

This is my story, this is how I crossed that thin line between love and hate in more ways than one.


	2. imprints aren't always easy

CHAPTER 01 : IMPRINTING IS TRICKY

(ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GIRL IN QUESTION DOESN'T ACTUALLY LIKE YOU)

Charlotte scowled as she sat up in her bed, in her room just down the hallway from her older sister Bella's room. Stretching, she tried to remember exactly what she had dreamt of the night before that left her exhausted, breathless and hot all over currently. Nothing came to her of course, so biting her lip, she stood, stretching again, grabbing for an oversized t shirt and slipping her striped socks back on, mentally preparing herself for the day.

She scowled again when she walked past her sister's room and saw Bella just sitting there in the dark, staring out her bedroom window. Lately, this was the norm for her older sister, and it drove Charlotte crazy. It seemed like everyone worried how Bella was holding up, was Bella going to be okay, and that nobody worried about her. Which in itself was fine with Charlotte except for the fact that it was a lot of 'Bella this' or 'Bella that' or "Your sister's having a hard time right now', and frankly, Charlotte thought that was weak, it was a cop out or something.

"It's just a fucking break up, for Christs sake." she muttered to herself as she leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, toothbrush in her mouth. She reached out and flipped the light switch, this of course earned her a bitter and almost hateful glare when her older sister turned around and saw her standing there.

"It's not the end of the world, Bells." Charlotte pointed out simply in a rather non sympathetic tone of voice as she walked into the room and grabbed dirty clothes, tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom before mentally kicking herself..

Now she was doing it too, coddling her sister. She growled under her breath and then said calmly, "Charlie wants you to get out of here for a while, go live your life like a normal human. You do remember what those are, right?" as she studied her sister, smirking a bit.

Bella gave her a dirty look and then said quietly, "You don't understand what I feel right now." before standing, stretching and grabbing for a blanket. The way she saw it, if she wanted to sit in the dark all day and miss him, she would.

"No, but I do understand that you smell disgusting and you're stupid for getting hung up on that jerk, Bells. He left you... In the woods... Completely alone... After telling you he didn't love you anymore... What if you'd actually lain there, like the lovestruck moron you are, and died?" Charlotte asked as Bella glared at her then said "If you're going to insult me just get out of my room."

"Gladly. But at least shower. You smell disgusting." Charlotte said as she turned on her heel, slammed the door behind her with a resounding thud that echoed down the hallway.

Charlie sighed as he heard the arguing start again, the door to the girls rooms slamming again. He wished he could get them to stop fighting each other, and he got why Charlotte was angry but he got the feeling that Bella didn't understand what she was doing to everyone else, retreating into herself like she was. He walked up the stairs and stopped in Charlotte's open doorway, some song called Bittersweet Symphony drifting out into the hallway as she sat on her dresser getting ready to go out to a movie that night.

"Your sister's having a hard time."

"I know, dad, but she's not the only one who's ever been dumped by a guy. She can't possibly have loved him that much.. Right?" Charlotte asked quietly as she looked up at her father, biting her lower lip. Charlie fluffed her hair and said "It happens, Char. It'll happen to you too."

Charlotte laughed and rolling her eyes playfully she shook her head and pointed out, "No.. No sir, it won't.. Because I'm going to do what I said when I was six.. I'm gonna always love my dad more than some other stupid guy. Besides, guys don't really like girls who are smart and confident. But hey, it's their loss."

Charlie laughed and asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Out to the mall. And yes, sir, I have the pepper spray. It's in my jacket." Charlotte answered as she smiled and then asked, "And what about you?"

"Gonna hang around here, maybe catch the game on tv with Billy later.. Don't you want to stick around to see Jacob?" Charlie asked as Charlotte laughed and shook her head then said "Nope, not really, daddy. He was always Bella's friend. Maybe it'll do her some good to see him though.. If you need anything while I'm out, call me, promise?"

Charlie nodded and then said with a light smile, "You.. No boys. You're still the baby."

Mocking a salute, Charlotte grabbed her jacket and made her way down the stairs, rolling her eyes at Bella's closed door. "It's not your problem, Charlotte. You did try, all she did was shove you out over and over. She doesn't want anyone but that damn jackass Edward." she muttered to herself as she went to open the front door, only to smack directly into the taller and more muscular body of Jacob Black.

"I'd say it's nice to see you, Jakey, but.." Charlotte said with a smirk as Jacob stared at her intently. His nose filled with the tangy sweet and almost cinnamon like scent of her body, and he felt like nothing else existed in the world. Everything he'd been thinking seconds before smashing into the petite brunette just vanished into thin air. He couldn't think about anything else but her.

And on some level, it made him slightly angry, because he knew what'd happened just now, and he knew he didn't want to fight it.. But he also knew that thanks to his being a complete and utter shit to her in the past, when they were all practically in diapers, Charlotte Swan, his imprint, his soulmate for lack of a better word.. Well, she disliked him.

And for a while, he'd returned the feeling.. Until they moved back to their father's house the year before. Since then, he'd sort of been painfully aware of her, he couldn't help but notice her and all the small things about her, how cute she'd gotten since the last time he'd seen her.

Which wouldn't be so bad if they didn't fight like cats and dogs every single time they had to share the same space for more than 5 minutes just like they always had before.

"Umm, are you gonna let me by or..." Charlotte asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Jacob's face then said "My friends are kinda outside waiting and I'm kinda in a hurry. Dad will be down in a minute, guys." she added, giving Jacob's father a warm and friendly greeting hug as he smiled at her then asked, "And you're not watching the game with us tonight?"

"Not tonight, sir.. I actually got asked to go to the mall by some friends.. There's this new movie out and we're gonna all go see it or something. Maybe Bella will?" Charlotte asked, biting her lower lip as she avoided Jacob's steady gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable with it.

Jacob eyed the car she was heading towards with a look of partial jealousy and slight anger. Then he forced himself to look away and did what his father made him promise to do, begrudgingly, walking upstairs to Bella's closed bedroom door.

Even though the girl he really would rather see currently, was in a car, heading towards the mall in Port Angeles.. With a few girls he'd seen around, three guys he didn't know and the freaking idiot he hated named Mike Newton. Knocking on Bella's door, he called through it, "Come on, Bella.. Is the jerk really worth this?"

Bella sighed and stood, going to open her door as she said quietly, "Jacob.. Hi."

He backed up a little, gave her a nod hello and then asked, "You're not doing anything tonight?"

"There's sort of nothing to do." Bella pointed out quietly, Jacob rolling his eyes, not bothering to correct her on her statement. There was, of course, plenty of things she could do, she just didn't want to, because if she wasn't moping then people weren't worried about her.

At least that's how he felt about all this, how he'd honestly been feeling about it since he found her in the woods after Edward left her there. He didn't see why she invested so much energy in the guy.

Then again, he'd just imprinted on a girl he'd never gotten along with as a younger kid, so yeah.. He got the feeling he was in for one hell of a ride, having just become a shape shifter, and now, having imprinted on Charlotte Swan, a girl he liked/hated/crushed on all at one time.

"Apparently Charlotte didn't get the memo. She was out of here like she was on fire." Jacob said as Bella raised a brow then asked, "And?"

"And, I just don't think her leaving with 3 guys and 1 other girl was a smart move?" Jacob blurted as Bella laughed then said "I thought you two hated each other."

"Let's just watch tv or something, damn it." Jacob said stiffly as Bella gave him a hurt look and then said quietly, "Okay, alright. Sorry." stepping to the side, letting him into her room.

He looked around, sat down on the bed, rolling his eyes inwardly. Right now, a trip to a dentist would probably feel one hell of a lot less awkward. And thanks to his dad and Charlie, he was going to be forced to spend time with Bella, because they 'used to be best friends' and she 'needed him'.

And somehow, he got the feeling that he and Charlotte were only going to butt heads twice as hard during this whole entire process.


	3. date crashing

CHAPTER 02 : DATE CRASHING

(CAN BE BOTH ANNOYING AND GRATIFYING)

"What in the literal fuck is he doing here? With her? I have to see enough of her moping depression at home. Do I really have to deal with it now too? And anyway, how'd he even get her antisocial ass out of the house?" Charlotte muttered angrily before mentally kicking herself. She sighed and muttered quietly, "That's my sister. She's going through a hard time. I'm not supposed to be so mean to her, I'm supposed to be trying to help her."

Jessica spoke up and said calmly, "You did try to help her, Char. You've been beyond patient with her. So has everyone else. I mean I don't honestly get it, what's so damn special about Edward anyway, hair not withstanding?" as she shoveled a hand full of waffle fries into her mouth, watched her former enemy turned friend as of late, curious for an answer. She hadn't understood it either, yeah, she got they were in love, but when Mike dumped her and started seeing Charlotte she hadn't went into an all out crazy depression..

So what was so special about Mr. Perfect Hair that made Charlotte's sister go into a depression when he abandoned her? Jessica had wondered this for almost the better part of 3 months now and she'd yet to find an answer. Charlotte shrugged a few moments later, scooted closer to Mike under Jacob's watchful gaze, looking up at him and muttering apologetically, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea those two would pull this shit."

"It's fine. I just don't think I like the way Jacob's watching you.." Mike said as Charlotte rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. One thing she'd come to realize about Mike was that he did have a territorial streak. And if he felt threatened, he tended to act macho, make himself look like an ass.

"Don't start a fight, Mike." Charlotte said calmly as she sipped a strawberry smoothie. Mike nodded and said "I'm not promising anything."

"And goodbye goes Mike the slightly annoying and sweet numbskulled jock.. Hello to Mike the egotistical showing off needlessly jackass." Charlotte muttered under her breath, Jessica giving her an apologetic and knowing look as she spoke up and said "They're walking this way. And apparently, they think they're joining us. Everybody, look normal.. And for the love of God, Charlotte, don't tell any dirty jokes."

"Or do anything that might remotely be any fun." Charlotte quipped as she giggled and winced when Mike practically crushed her against him, his balled up fist hitting her in the chest as he put his arm around her again after she'd just shoved it off seconds ago.

She gave him a warning look and he leaned in, making sure to meet Jacob's gaze as he kissed her forehead and said "Sorry babe."

"You're gonna stunt the growth of my boobs, I swear to God.. Earlier with the arm in the Dance Dance Revolution machine, now here. Ya know, like guys, it does fucking hurt when you hit us. Just because they're not our nuts, it really doesn't..." Charlotte trailed off as she felt Jacob's heavy gaze and for a moment forgot what she was going to say, but didn't forget to be cheeky and poke her tongue out, mouthing, 'Why the fuck did you bring her here?'

Jacob shrugged and said aloud, "So.. What movie are we going to see?"

"Well, we're going to see that new horror movie.. You two can see whatever, actually." Charlotte said as she gave him a look and challenging smirk. Jacob spoke up and looked at Mike, quipped, "This wuss is really going to sit through a horror movie?"

"He's not a wuss." Charlotte challenged as she gave Jacob a blatant go to hell glare then dropped her eyes quickly, moved in closer to Mike, not sure why his presence was setting her on edge so much more than usual tonight.

Normally, she could just ignore him. Tonight it was almost like she was painfully aware of his existance.

She didn't like it, needless to say.

Mike found himself watching Bella, who truth be told, he'd rather be with tonight. Truthfully, he was really only dating Charlotte because Bella wasn't available. Not that he'd ever actually admit that. Jacob, of course, noticed this and filed it away for later on. He was having a hard time dealing with the slight, okay, no overwhelming sense of jealousy, this possessive streak that he felt surging through him currently.

Bella sat staring out the window. She hadn't wanted to come to the mall with Jacob, she didn't want to be around people who were happy, who felt talkative, who might ask questions. Everything hurt and it hurt entirely too much, the only problem with this was that nobody seemed to get that. She'd expected her baby sister of all people to understand or even be a little sympathetic, but after the way Edward abandoned her and how she reacted, Charlotte, to her surprise hadn't been. And she'd never felt farther away from her baby sister than she did this past month which only added to the depression she felt.

Jessica rolled her eyes. She could just sense the air getting thick with tension and she hated it. Bella's showing up put a damper on the night in general and she found herself wishing Bella would just snap out of whatever she was going through for everyone's sakes, because nobody really knew what to say to her.

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the theater?" she asked as she looked from Charlotte to Jacob, to Bella and then to Mike nodded and stood, slipping over Mike in the seat, going to throw away her smoothie. She was standing there, watching Bella mope, watching Mike watching her sister when she felt a tap to her shoulder. Jacob stood there watching her when she turned around. "What?" she asked him stiffly as Jacob said casually, "For someone who likes Mike so much.. You really don't look happy right now.."

"Because, Jacob, a certain ass interrupted my date maybe? And bought my older sister who as a general rule hates anything even remotely fun as of late? The very reason I was actually trying to escape my house? Could that be a good reason why?" Charlotte asked, teeth clenched. His next remark had her scowling while also had the surprising effect of making her knees weak when he leaned in and said with a teasing smirk, "You should really smile more."

"Funny." she hissed as she ducked beneath his muscular arm, walked back to the booth they'd all been smooshed into and said aloud, "Mike, I wanna walk around."

"But I was talking to.." Mike started, Jessica giving him a warning look as she nodded to Charlotte and mouthed, "Really? You're blowing off your girlfriend for her older sister? In front of her?"

Charlotte waited, arms crossed, avoiding Jacob's rather uncomfortable and steady gaze the entire time. Mike stood and then forcing a smile, he picked Charlotte up, sat her on his back as he said "And where do we wanna go?"

"Out of here." Charlotte said as she met Jacob's gaze and held it a moment, blinking a little in shock. He'd been acting plain weird around her since last year when she and Bella had moved back to her father's house in Forks, she found it hard to deal with a Jacob Black who wasn't taunting her or teasing her or making her cry or angry like he had when they were kids.

Mike glared openly at Jacob and Jacob shrugged then looked at Bella and said cheekily, "Maybe we should walk around?"

Bella glared at him and he stood, pulled her up out of the booth, falling in behind Mike and Charlotte as they walked down the mall's crowded gala, looking around, feigning interest in what he saw going on around him. Really, he was only interested in one thing and that was keeping Mike Newton the hell away from Charlotte.

Bella stopped him and asked, "So.. Are you gonna explain to me why we invited ourselves or..."

"Because, Bella, your dad said you needed to get out more. And I agree." Jacob said, leaving it at that. Bella studied him a moment and then said quietly, "Thanks for being a real friend.. I mean even my own sister's pretty much abandoned all hope where I'm concerned.."

Jacob rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, but said calmly, "We've been friends since we were babies, Bella. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Bella said as she tried again and asked, "Why do you feel like you're on fire?"

"Maybe it's just a little cold or something, I mean I haven't been feeling that great." Jacob lied quickly as he raked his hands through his long dark hair, studied her a moment. He could tell she didn't entirely buy it, but he didn't dare tell her the truth about his crush on her sister, or the fact that her sister was his imprint and he was a shapeshifter. Somehow, he just didn't see that going over too well with Bella.

Mike glared at Jacob and then commented casually, "Or it's past his bedtime.. Aren't you a little young to be seeing this movie, Jacob?"

Jacob smirked and said "At least I'm man enough to handle the gore, Mike." while giving Charlotte a brief smirk before turning his attention back to Bella who he noticed was looking more and more like this was the very last place she wanted to be at the moment. Charlotte grumbled to herself and as soon as she had her ticket in hand, she jogged into the theater flopped down in the back row, away from all three of them.

"Fuck them all. I'll watch the fucking movie alone. Let those three go have a fucking orgy or something, because naturally, they're fighting over Queen Bella." she grumbled, wondering for a split second why she was bothered by this, at least where Jacob was concerned.

After all, Mike was her boyfriend. Not Jacob. Jacob was p robably the biggest tormentor of her childhood. So she should not be jealous right now because he'd brung her older sister to the movies tonight. It just made no sense.

An arm going around her had her jumping a mile in her seat, a bucket of popcorn flying everywhere. She glared as her eyes met his warm brown ones. "Jacob what in the literal fuck are you doing?"

"Saw you sitting alone.. Bella is sitting with Mike and Jessica. Any reason you're sitting alone?" Jacob asked, looking at her with a slight smirk.

She scooted away, fuming at him as she hissed in the dark, "Fucking seriously? You have to ask me that? You spend over 90 percent of our childhood tormenting the fuck out of me.. And you have to ask me that? I am sitting alone, Jacob, because you and Mike have some territory pissing war going on over my sister. Right in front of me."

Jacob leaned in a little and asked, "So you're jealous?"

"Not even." Charlotte said quickly, though deep down she had this feeling that yes, she was jealous. Bella, as of late was getting ALL the attention, from EVERYONE. There was literally nothing left for her, and she was trying so very hard not to be a pain about it, not to be upset about it because she knew Bella was hurting and it couldn't be helped, but seeing her boyfriend and Jacob fighting over Bella, or so she thought at least, for some reason really just sat the wrong way with her.

"Damn it, if you won't move, Jacob, I will. Going to sit with Mike anyway." Charlotte fumed as she got up to move, his hand gently gripping her wrist as he pointed out, "But he's not why you're upset.. Is he?"

"Ughh." Charlotte grumbled as she stormed down the aisle, slid into the vacant seat next to Mike who said "I looked everywhere for you, Char."

"I was sitting in the back so apparently Mike, no you didn't." Charlotte said, Bella looking from her sister to Mike and back again. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Jacob talk me into coming."

"Obviously." Charlotte muttered, immediately feeling guilty for doing it but not entirely sorry she'd blurted it out. She leaned back in her chair, let Mike put his arm around her. And from behind her, Jacob leaned forward and whispered, " You do remember what happened the last time you watched a horror movie.. Right?"

She stiffened, his breath warm on her neck. Jacob smirked to himself a little as he added, "And as I recall, Charlotte.. That was one time I was not mean to you.."

She bit her lower lip, tried to focus on the movie, turning her head into Mike's shoulder when someone's head got lopped off sloppily by an axe. She tried to ignore him sitting right there behind her. Bella sighed to herself and then looked from Mike to Jacob, then at her sister who was obviously miserable. She tried to fight down the surge of jealousy where Jacob's recent 'attention' towards her little sister was concerned, but she just couldn't.

Mike stood, paling and Charlotte being the 'dutiful' girlfriend stood and ran out with him. She was leaning against the wall outside the mens room when Jacob came out and asked, "You weren't sick?"

"Nope, it was Mike."

"I knew it." Jacob smirked as Charlotte gave him a dirty look for a moment and then shook her head. Mike came back out and said quietly, "I think I'm coming down with that thing Eric has."

"I'll drive you home." Charlotte said as Jacob scowled to himself and realized that Bella was standing beside him. "Maybe we should all just go home." Bella suggested as Charlotte gave her a look then said "Yeah."

The group took off for their seperate cars and the entire drive home was spent by Charlotte wondering why in the hell she was even letting Jacob Black under her skin like she was.. He'd tormented her when they were kids.. So why now was he suddenly everywhere she was?

And why'd he seem to like asserting his 'dominance' lately?

She sighed to herself as she turned the key in the front door of her father's house and let her older sister walk in ahead of her, Bella having just dropped Jacob off. Bella stopped her and then said quietly, "I wish we weren't fighting."

"I wish you'd realize how stupid it is to keep being depressed about a jerk leaving you and move on. But you won't. And I can't sit here and watch you waste away, Bells. Good night." Charlotte said quietly as she ducked into her room and fell across her bed. She grumbled in frustration when the first thing she thought of when she went to sleep was Jacob, the way he'd sort of been flirting with her all night.

"Damn it, Jacob." she grumbled before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. when sisters fight pt 1

CHAPTER 03 : WHEN SISTERS FIGHT

(IT CAN GET REALLY REALLY UGLY)

Bella watched her sister flopped lazily across the couch in the den downstairs and sighed. If she went in there, she and Charlotte were only going to fight again, and frankly, she was getting sick of it. For some reason or another, Charlotte was jealous of her lately. Sure, she'd been taking more than the required amount of attention where their father and their friends were concerned, but she'd been trying to make everyone leave her alone and pay Charlotte a little.

Deep down she knew she wasn't nearly as good as her sister was, because if she were, she'd stop what she was doing right now, all the moping and being depressed, and she'd be normal again. But she wasn't, so she didn't.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she saw Bella sitting in the den. "What? Come to take over the tv now too? Too bad." she mused aloud as she flipped through the stations, eating a few chips while keeping a steady gaze on the television set. She was having a bad weekend too, but as per usual, nobody seemed to notice or care. So, yeah, she was in a mood.

But when your boyfriend dumps you after confessing to you that he was only using you to get close to your older sister, it does tend to piss a girl off. And right now, Charlotte was just trying her best NOT to let her sister feel the brunt of that anger, because if she did, they'd wind up having an actual physical fight. Sure, she might not have actually loved Mike, but that didn't go without saying that it did hurt like hell, especially the way he'd went about doing it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, eyeing her sister with a raised brow. Charlotte raised up on the couch and said stiffly, "You take over everything else." before falling back onto the couch, turning up the volume so as to discourage any further conversation with her older sister. Because if they talked, Charlotte was at least 90 percent certain she'd wind up punching her in the face.

"I do not.." Bella started then asked, "You're not at Mike's football practice?"

"Mike and I are done. Congratulations, Bella, you got your fucking way there too. It must be so easy for you, really.. I mean you can fuck everyone else's life up and you don't even have to bat a lash to do it." Charlotte said as she sighed and sat up then added, "Sorry, I just.. I should get the hell out of here, right now."

Bella winced as the door slammed shut and then muttered quietly, "She acts like it's my fault anything bad happens to her." before settling in with the remote. But of course, parts of her were incensed, and so as most sibling fights start out, she found herself storming out the front door, expecting to find her sister fuming and cursing, kicking things or expressing her anger in Charlotte's usual and quite vocal way of expressing anger, but instead, she found Charlotte sitting in the driver seat of her car, music going, staring off into the woods, tears rolling down her face quietly.

She walked over and Charlotte glared up at her and said in a deathly calm voice "Go inside. Now. The less I see of you right now, Isabella, the better off we both are." before looking down at her hands. Bella stared at her a moment and then asked, "Is it because of Mike?"

"No, Bella, it isn't. And if I were you? I would not keep pushing the issue. You might not like my fucking answer." Charlotte said as she shut the door to her car, rolled up the window and started to back out of the driveway. But of course, Bella stopped her and said "Charlie will be back at any minute."

She glared at Bella and parked the car then said "Just get away from me now." as she leaned her head back against the seat's headrest, trying not to engage the argument that'd been on the verge of happening for almost a month or so now. She hated fighting, especially with her older sister, especially over something this serious.

But Bella just didn't get why she was unable to be around her, why lately Charlotte strongly disliked her. Bella didn't see that Charlotte saw her as being too good for the jackass who left her stranded in the woods for Jacob and his friends to find.

All she saw was Edward's leaving. She honestly behaved as if she didn't give a damn how what she was doing, the way she was acting was affecting anyone around her. And it wasn't the Bella that Charlotte loved. Bella hadn't ever really not been a selfish person, but she'd NEVER been this self absorbed before, what Edward had turned her sister into, in Charlotte's opinion was sickening.

"No. We're going to finally get this all out." Bella insisted as Charlotte looked up at her and said calmly "Okay, but trust me.. You asked for it." before getting out of the car, just looking at her sister for a few moments quietly. Bella started to say something, but Charlotte said calmly, "Your whole attitude about that jerk pisses me off. The fact that you're dominating like everything and it's trickling over into my life is irritating, and you're just.. You used to be stronger than this... I mean not much, but seriously, shit.. All this over some dumb fucking ape with perfect hair?"

Bella looked at her baby sister with a raised brow, waiting. She sensed that Charlotte hadn't yet began to scratch the surface of what was actually eating her as of late, so she figured that if she just stood there, waited.. But Charlotte rolled her eyes and said "You're fucking pathetic right now, Bella. I have nothing to actually say to you. I mean I'm just over all this. You've become an attention whore and it makes me so fucking mad.. Not to mention that you're the damn reason I got dumped today. Turns out Mike likes you more. So yeah, you're not my favorite person right now." before turning and storming back into the house, up her stairs and into her room, falling across her bed. She grabbed an older picture of them with their dad at the beach taken when they lived in California and their father came to visit one summer and she sighed.

"It's never gonna be like that again. I can just feel it deep down." she muttered quietly as she tried not to let the guilt of her little rampage just now eat at her. What she said to her big sister needed to be said. Maybe Bella's hearing it would help Bella in some way.

But instead, Bella opened the door and burst in, said stiffly, "First of all, Mike didn't dump you because of me. So the fact that you're even blaming me, well.. It's childish.. And second of all, you're getting just as much attention as I am.. More actually, if you count Jacob's incessant urge to follow you around and pick arguments with you lately. Nobody understands what I feel right now, I just really wish you'd all back off of me and stop saying that I'm not handling this well. Because I am trying."

"No, Bella. You're wallowing. Trying would be you moving on, getting the fuck over him and realizing he's NOT coming back for you. Trying would be realizing that he's not the end all and be all of your existance. So no, Bella, you're not trying. But if you want me to back off? Consider it done.. And as far as Mike goes, Bella, why don't you ask him why he broke up with me?" she said angrily before pocketing her keys and storming down the stairs and out into the light mix of snow and rain.

Bella didn't bother to run after her this time, she just went to her room and slammed the door shut instead, let out the tears that'd been burning her eyes since Charlotte first started tearing into her outside in the yard.


	5. and naturally, I run into you

CHAPTER 04: AND NATURALLY I RUN INTO YOU

( WHEN I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD )

She parked her car at the side of the road, a cliff overlooking First Beach and got out, sitting on the hood. Her phone rang and she hit ignore before kicking at her car in anger, her hand going to her long and thick dark hair as she screamed as loudly as humanly possible.

She hated that she'd said all that to her big sister before storming out of her father's house, but she also knew that if she'd went much longer without saying it, she'd probably have either exploded or wound up beating the living piss out of her older sister at random. Headlights cut through the bleak sunset and she shielded her eyes, grumbled when she saw Jacob's father's truck pulling in in front of her car.

"And naturally, I'd storm out to find peace and quiet, I'd find you instead." she grumbled as Jacob looked at her in concern then asked, "Are you okay? Charlie freaked out. Bella told him you went postal on her then stormed out of the house and left, that she had no clue where you went. He's looking for you right now.." Jacob asked as he studied her a moment, head cocked to the side, his large rough hands tangled in his long dark hair. He realized she wasn't wearing a jacket and she was shivering a little bit, so he slid his off and held it out to her. She gave him a strange look then said "Thanks.. I think." quietly, as she put the jacket on, too upset by the fight earlier to really argue with him.

Her father's squad car pulled in behind her car and she grumbled as she said calmly, "Dad, Bella's overreacting. She's probably just upset that I told her off and called her out on her bullshit as of late." to her father who walked around the car, looking at her in concern. He asked her quietly, "So this wasn't about Mike breaking up with you?" as she laughed and said "No.. I'm not gonna waste a single second on that jerk. This was to keep you from having to put me in handcuffs for murdering my own sister, Daddy." looking at her father, a hint of annoyed amusement in the smirk on her face.

Jacob smirked and when she wasn't looking, he pumped his fist in victory at hearing that Mike and Charlotte broke up. Maybe now he had a way in? Though if the way she were acting right now were anything to go by, she really wasn't too broken up about them breaking up. But she'd always operated in a totally different way than her sister had, he just had to get to know her a lot better than he did apparently.

And he definitely wanted to. He didn't want to break imprint, he'd already pretty much fallen for her when they'd moved back to Forks to live with Charlie.

"So you're okay."

"Yes, dad, totally fine. I just didn't want to committ murder on this fine fall evening." Charlotte said calmly as she raked her hands through her hair. So much for getting the fuck out of the house and safely away from her sister's nonsense. So much for a little time to herself to just scream and swear and punch things and cry because she'd rather die than actually do those things to her big sister, though right now, more than ever before, she honestly wanted to do them. Charlie looked at her for a few moments then said "Don't stay out too late. Just cool off." as he gave her a hug and got back into his car, satisfied that she was in fact alright, and this was nothing major, just Charlotte keeping herself from losing her temper completely with her older sister.

She'd always sort of been the one who dreaded fighting or anyone being really mad at her. And she hated being mad at anyone else.

This of course left her alone.. With Jacob.

She turned to look at him, her hand in her hair as she asked aloud, "Any certain reason you're still here? I mean I'm okay, I just wanted some alone time to keep from completely losing my shit on my older sister... I realize she's your best friend and all that, but she's really starting to piss me off." while she sat on the hood of her car, arms crossed, nevermind that the jacket was almost down to her knees and it totally swallowed her, or that it smelled like his cologne and she kinda liked that.

As soon as that one little thought invaded her brain, she blinked a little, shook her head. Jacob was only being nice right now because she was practically family. She became aware of him standing really close to her and looking up she sighed and said quietly, "I know.. You're gonna tell me what a spoiled brat I am and how I should be happy I have a sister as amazing as Bella.. But frankly, Jacob? I don't see it lately."

Jacob studied her quietly and then clearing his throat said "Actually, Charlotte, I was going to ask you if that's all that's bugging you. I'm not always a dick."

"Yeah, well you haven't always been the nicest guy to me either, so... You can see why I'd be a little apprehensive to your concern, yes?" Charlotte asked quietly as she looked up at him. The stereo in the car began to play Whole Lotta Love and Jacob chuckled as he said quietly, "I never really pegged you for a Led Zepplin fan."

"It's better than that shit my sister listens to, really." Charlotte said as she sighed and said "Sorry about just now.. It's just.. I can't get past the way you used to act around me.. I know you're not a dick, but I just remember all the times you hurt my feelings and stuff then, so it's kind of hard to warm to this whole you being a nice guy thing. Why are you being nice?" Charlotte asked him as she looked up at him, her lower lip passing through her teeth for a moment as she held his intent gaze, her hand raking through her hair.

Jacob shrugged and jokingly smiled as he fluffed at her hair and said "Why are you questioning me being nice, shorty?"

She scowled at him and said quietly, "Not funny Black. Not everyone's the Incredible fuckin Hulk like you.. What are you doing anyway, working out? Or is it steroids?" she taunted, ducking his hand as it moved towards her hair.

They laughed and she looked at him then said quietly, "I needed to laugh. Thanks. Maybe you're not a complete assbutt, Jakey."

"Assbutt?"

"It's a thing I picked up from a tv show, damn it." Charlotte said as Jacob snickered and then said "Why do you call me Jakey?"

She shrugged, falling silent. She wasn't even sure really, why or when she'd started doing it.

"It's a growth spurt." Jacob lied as he held her gaze, migrated just a little closer to her, leaning in a little. She licked her lips as if it were a reflex, and felt her eyelids fluttering. But she mentally kicked herself when he simply slid her bangs back behind her ear from where the wind that blew around them right now had blown her bangs loose and into her eyes.

Jacob noticed her eyes getting hazier, her lashes fluttering, he tried his best to hide the smirk that formed. She thought he was going to kiss her.. Maybe she didn't totally hate him after all, she just didn't realize it yet.

"You should get back to your dad's. It's getting cold out." Jacob said in a thick and deep almost husky voice as Charlotte nodded, stepped back a little and coughing said "I really should.. I'll see you around or something.."

He walked her to her car and shut the door when she'd gotten in, then sat there on the tailgate of his father's truck thinking about their bizarre bantering back and forth just now, their quirky relationship from childhood to now in general.

"Definitely NOT breaking this imprint. If it had to be anyone, thank God it's her. I've always sorta had this thing for her.. Maybe now I can get it together and act on it." he mused aloud as he felt his cell phone vibrating.

He rolled his eyes as he answered Bella's call and got into the truck, making an excuse so he could drive home. He just didn't feel like dealing with her shit tonight honestly.


	6. unfortunately, bloods thicker than water

CHAPTER 05: BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

(AND SCARS RUN DEEP )

She sat on her bed with her guitar, playing the basic chords to a song she really liked, an older song, when the door opened and Bella walked in, smug smirk on her face. This alone was almost enough to make Charlotte punch her or throw a shoe at the doorway, but curiousity of course got the better of her, so she sat down her guitar and asked, "Something you want?"

"Just got off the phone with Jacob." Bella said as Charlotte shrugged, raked her hand through her hair and tried not swearing under her breath. If Bella even thought she might like Jacob, or be warming to him, she'd grab hold and suck him dry. Sometimes Charlotte had the passing thought that her sister was a clingy and one dimensional succubus.

Guys seemed to fall for her for no apparent reason, and they either all wound up leaving or Bella totally drained them. She tried to get the thought off of her mind before it made her burst into laughter and said in a calm and casual voice, "And? I care because?"

"Because you saw him earlier.. And you ran in here like a bat out of hell, swearing under your breath while wearing his jacket. He's coming over.. we're going to go hang out." Bella said as Charlotte shrugged, tried her best to keep a poker face at the announcement, but for a split second there, Bella sensed that if Charlotte had a knife in her hand and not the guitar, she'd probably be as good as stabbed. Charlotte studied her sister and laughing said "Go for it." as she stood, stretched and then said under her breath, "So she's going to ruin a perfectly good guy now." as she dug through her top dresser drawer for her usual pajamas, a fitted Megadeth shirt and some sweats she wore when she felt particularly lazy, baggy ones.

"What'd you mean by that?" Bella asked, having caught the last of what Charlotte muttered, her eyes glinting with anger and slight curiousity as she fixed them on her baby sister. Charlotte shrugged then smirking said "Nothing.. I didn't say anything, Bells." as she added as an afterthought while brushing out her hair, "Did it ever occur to you though.. If you're really a confident person, you don't need a guy to complete you?"

"Says the girl who ran out of here earlier because she was upset because I told her off AND Mike Newton dumped her." Bella said in bitterness as she sighed then asked, "We're never gonna be okay again... Are we?"

"Probably not, Bells. I just think it's pathetic the way you do this.." Charlotte said as she trailed off and then waved her hand at her sister dismissively, her other hand tangling in her long dark hair, biting her lower lip in thought.

"Do what?"

"Try filling some fucking hole you seem to think you have.. Everybody loves you. Trust me, I've grown up in your fucking shadow. Yet it's not enough for you. It's fucking pathetic. Grow the fuck up, Bella. One day, you'll realize life doesn't revolve around just you." Charlotte said as Bella looked at her and said quietly, "That hurt."

"Too bad. I'm done with this.. This whole bipolar thing you have going. I mean one minute you're moping in your damn room for 3 months, next thing I know you're going on movie dates with Jacob Black. I get he's your best friend, yeah.. But seriously.. Pick a mood." Charlotte said as she flopped onto her bed, arms behind her head as she looked up at her sister who still stood in her doorway. "I'm done taking it easy on you, Bells. Dad might and so might all of your friends, everyone else we know.. But I actually love you and I wanna see you being yourself again, happy again.. Sometimes I wish we'd never fucking moved back here because this is where you just sort of lost yourself in that fucking idiot Edward."

"You're a bitch, you know. Saying all this to me when all I did was come in here to talk. I just wanted my sister back."

"Well, I want mine back. When she's back, then talk to me. Until then? Don't bother. I have a test to study for, so if you don't mind?" Charlotte asked, waving her out, sliding her glasses on, opening her chemistry book, blatantly ending the argument before it began. Bella paused a few minutes reflecting on what her baby sister just said. It was bitchy, and it was harsh, but it was true. And she couldn't stop herself.

On her way out, Charlotte looked up and said casually, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were trying to stick it to me for earlier by coming in here and saying you talked to Jacob, all I can say is you cannot imagine the immensity of the fucks I do not give. He was always your best friend, remember? He's hated me for as long as I can remember. Really don't see any reason he'd not hate me now." Charlotte said as she went back to her notes and the text book, biting her lower lip. Bella had gotten to her about Jacob, but she wasn't about to admit that.

Her mind wandered back to earlier in the evening when he'd let her wear his jacket, when they sort of had their moment while on the side of the road. She grumbled and slammed her book shut then got up, turned on some Ozzy Osbourne, flopped back onto her bed. Sighing she muttered quietly, "I really, really hate what her meltdown's turning me into."

In the room down the hall, Bella sat at her desk trying to think about just when she and Charlotte fell so out of sync with each other. It'd definitely been right after Bella started spending so much time with Edward. She winced as Charlotte's words rang in her ears and then muttered, "She feels something for Jacob, she can say whatever she wants. I just wish she knew he didn't hate her. I wish he liked me instead."

She had a chance to make that happen and she was going to take it. Why bother being the good big sister and stepping back? Maybe if Charlotte actually fought for Jacob..

She sighed to herself and slid on her jacket, getting ready to go hang out with Jacob. And she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it, either.

Charlotte sat on her window's sill, peeking out through the curtains, texting Jessica while watching Bella leave and trying to figure out why in the hell Bella's sudden interest in Jacob, who she shouldn't even regard as a friend given the way they'd always been towards one another as kids, why it ate at her.

The Rabbit stopped in the driveway and she rolled her eyes, for a split second, she found her eyes fixed on Jacob's as he happened to look up towards her window, give a wave. She waved back then slammed the shades down. "She'll completely and utterly ruin him too before it's all over with. I swear to God, that girl is a succubus or something. She's my sister, I'm obligated to love her, but facts are facts." she muttered to herself as she texted Jessica back, flopped onto her bed.

It wasn't that Mike's dumping her hurt her, but she just hated feeling like she'd never actually be good enough for anyone. Like Bella would always be infinitely better than she ever dreamt of being. And though she was confident, she found herself questioning why people felt that way, especially lately.

Did everyone in their damn lives have blinders on or something?


	7. big girls do not cry, ever

CHAPTER 06: BIG GIRLS_ DON'T_ CRY

( THEY JUST SWEAR AND STORM OFF AND GET INTO A HOT MESS )

She sat in a Waffle House in Port Angeles, picking at chocolate chip waffles, watching her friends laughing and talking, just lost in thought, slightly angry with her supposed friend Jessica. "It's called a fucking code." she said solemnly, as she watched Jessica and Mike talking and flirting. She didn't get the logic in Mike's dumping her because he supposedly 'loved' her older sister so much, yet reuniting with his ex, who he'd dumped for her in the first place, but hey.. Charlotte never claimed to actually love the guy, so she wasn't really all that bent out of shape with **him**.

She was, however, bent out of shape with Jessica. And even more bent out of shape with Bella, both of whom seemed to be competing in the whole 'pda show of the year' awards race. She rolled her eyes and reminded herself silently that this was just one girl trying to one up the other while spearing her waffles with a little added malice, almost in a predatory type way.

"They're both fucking dumbasses. End of story. Neither girl actually **wants** the guy she's here with. Why bother? I mean if they're gonna go that route, I'd just as soon be alone." while covertly eyeing some of the guys sitting nearby.

"I honestly can't be bothered." she muttered as she rolled her eyes when she looked up, happened to catch Jacob gazing at her intently then said through a mouth full, "I hate being watched when I eat."

Bella left to go to the bathroom and Jacob leaned in and asked Charlotte in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm swell.. Just getting stupider and stupider by the second being surrounded by the two of them and their dog and pony show.. Thinking you're definitely the pony in this one, Jakey. Because Mike's grade A horn dog."

"Ahh.. So you're jealous, huh? You can come over here and sit with me.." Jacob flirted as Charlotte snickered, almost snorting chocolate milk out of her nose and saying, "Huh? That almost sounded like you were serious.. What's the matter... Succubus getting a bit tiring?" and falling silent when she realized just how close they were leaned in to one another. She licked her lips and speared a big bite of waffles, Jacob pointing out with a chuckle, "There's cream on your nose." leaning in, swiping at it. Charlotte jumped back a little but muttered quietly, "Uhh, yeah, thanks. I'm freaking messy when I eat." to which Jacob replied quietly, "Yeah, I've kinda had a few years now to realize and accept that fact. It's cute though." slipping her a slight wink. She laughed and then said "Okay then" not taking his flirting seriously, of course, because she just still wasn't used to a Jacob who wasn't tormenting her or making her cry or calling her names like he had when they'd been kids..

A few silent seconds passed and he said aloud, "My dad made me come with her tonight." as Charlotte shrugged and took a bigger bite of waffles and said through a mouth full, "No skin off my nose." while holding his gaze. Deep down, she felt a sharp and brief sting of jealousy and anger, frustration, but she quickly shoved that out of her head. They didn't like each other, she wasn't supposed to care whatever the hell he did like he wasn't supposed to care what she did.

Bella watched from the bathroom door, scowling to herself. Every single damn time she left the room it seemed like Jacob was flirting with Charlotte. And from the looks of it, Charlotte was either flirting back or giving him a little of her normal piss and vinegar attitude. She seemed to like doing that lately. Charlotte hadn't ever really been this sassy before in her life and Bella hated it. Jacob seemed to thrive on it. He looked so much happier around her, so much more natural. She also hated that. And she was borderline doing whatever it took to put a stop to that. Jessica spoke up from behind her and said casually, "They should just date and get it over with."

"No, Jess, they shouldn't. He doesn't like her." Bella stated sourly as the two of them started towards the booth. Bella got the sneaking feeling that Mike and Jessica were up to something, and she didn't like it one little bit. Jacob was her best friend. He was her current crush. He was helping her cope, damn it, she needed him. She felt a moments guilt because she saw how real he and Charlotte looked together, but she quickly shoved that down. He'd been her friend first.. Not her baby sisters. So for Charlotte to just sort of inadvertently swoop in and flirt like she was was sort of pissing Bella off.

Charlotte jumped back at the sudden appearances of Mike, Jessica and Bella and stood, grabbing at her food with shaky hands as she sipped the last of her chocolate milk and said with a smug smirk, "See you losers later. I think I just spotted my next Mr. Right Now."

Mike winced and then sighed to himself. He hadn't meant to hurt her and he could tell he had, even though true to form she was playing her usually 'tough girl' routine to save face.. But now he and Jessica were sort of trying to do something about this whole bizarre love square, and he hoped it'd end with him dating Bella, who he really wanted. Jessica just wanted to keep Bella the hell away from Jacob, who for some reason she thought really belonged with Charlotte. And of course, she wanted dibs when and if Edward Cullen came back anytime soon.

Though he didn't see it where Jacob and Charlotte were concerned. The two were either fighting or avoiding one another for the most part.. Then again, they did spend an awful lot of time staring at one another when each of them weren't looking.. So what'd he know really.

Jacob stiffened, gripping the edge of the table as he watched Charlotte walking off. He held his breath quietly as she walked towards whatever she'd seen that made her leave, and then let his breath out when he realized she was apparently just going into the arcade.

Alone.

Charlotte looked behind her and ducked into the arcade, still fuming about what she'd just sat through. "Why in the literal fuck did I even agree to come with the four of them, really? I'd have had such a better time sneaking out to that damn house party. But Dad said those few guilt inducing words.. And here I fucking am. So stupid. Ughh, I piss myself off sometimes." she'd just said as she turned a corner, found herself chest to chest with a dark haired guy with red contacts, or what she thought might be red contacts. He smiled and she raised a brow. He stood blocking her path solidly and she asked, "Are you gonna move or do I just need to punch you and get it over with? Because, mister, with the mood I'm in right now.." her voice trailing off as she bit her lower lip. Something about this guy reminded her of that walking dick with ears Edward that left Bella, and every instinct in her was shouting run.

However, when she found she wanted to run, for some damn reason, her feet nor her body would budge. She groaned inwardly and then said again, "Are you stupid or are you just deaf?"

He reached out and took her hand, his cold icy lips brushing against her soft warm skin as he looked up and said calmly, quietly, "Do I know you? I swear you look so familiar.."

She somehow found the power to move at that exact moment, and shoving past him she muttered aloud, "Fucking creeper." on her way out the door of the arcade. She jogged down the mall's crowded court and turning a corner, she smashed into Jacob.

The encounter had her scowling up at him. "Where's your appendage?" she asked as he looked at her and asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, damn it. I'm not a baby. I'm not my sister, I can handle my shit." Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes when Bella appeared as if out of thin air and asked, "Are you coming into the movies with us? We've been trying to find you for almost 20 minutes now."

Jacob wanted to shove her or just snap at her to disappear, because **none** of the other three had been looking for her. He however, actually** had been** looking for her, especially when he caught the scent of a Cold One nearby.

Which he smelled faintly on her now, come to think of it."Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, for the absolute last time." Charlotte said as Mike looked at her. She looked rattled. And when their eyes met, she rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. He thought she looked a little hurt too, and he felt even worse for dumping her then agreeing to Jessica's stupid plan to get Jacob and Charlotte together, then get him with Bella so Jessica could pursue Edward should he happen to come back.

They bought tickets to the movies they wanted to see, Bella pouting when Jacob opted to get tickets to the same movie Charlotte was going to see alone, an action movie or something. She pouted even more when Jacob found Charlotte in the darkened theater, flopped into the vacant seat next to her, started eating her popcorn as if he had every right to do so. She bit her lower lip to keep calm then tapped him and leaned in asking stiffly, "Do I need to leave so you two can get a room?"

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" Charlotte asked mildly as she snatched her bucket of popcorn away from Jacob and dug in, glaring at the two of them. Jacob studied her a moment wondered why she seemed so edgy right now. He was worried about her, especially given the fact that he'd just smelled a Cold One not even ten seconds before she practically speared him in the middle of a crowded mall.

"Charlotte, butt out." Bella said as Jacob turned to look at her and then said in a quiet whisper, "We're not on a date, Bella.. We're here as friends." as he fixed his eyes on her watched her eyes blaze in hurt, then confusion, then slight anger. He didn't want to be a dick, but he didn't like her making advances that much either.

Besides, he knew deep down she was just using him as a substitute for Edward Cullen. And he was just using her because she was his link to Charlotte, the one of them he really did love and had probably always loved. His sister said once that she'd almost swear that the reason he picked on Charlotte so much when they were kids was because he secretly loved her more than anyone else.

He did know for certain that he did not harbor any sort of romantic feelings towards Bella. At all. And he wished she'd stop trying to force things in that direction, stop being so damn needy. He also wished he wasn't too nice a guy to tell her this too.

But that was the problem essentially.

Further back in the darkened theater, the dark haired male sat watching the three in front of him intently, slightly amused with the obvious lack of love between the two sisters. If only that damn dog wasn't there... If only that damn dog hadn't somehow found her earlier. He'd broken his concentration and she'd been able to get away from him.

This didn't make him happy at all.

Because if they were going to build an army soon, who better to recruit than the baby sister who was sick to death of her older sister? If they had the little sister, it wouldn't be too hard to take down the older girl, which is what his girlfriend wanted to do apparently.

Jacob's arm crept around the back of Charlotte's chair and she pretended that she didn't feel it. Bella saw it and fumed silently, her arms crossed, angry, his words still stinging her even now. And then the strangest thing happened.. She heard Edward talking to her, almost as if he were sitting right next to her. And the small smile filled her face as she let her mind wander, let herself be calmed by his soothing quiet voice.

Jacob smiled a little when she didn't shove his arm down. He tapped her and leaning in said casually, " They're going to totally trash that car, I'm calling it now."

Charlotte studied him blankly then shoveling popcorn in her mouth she managed a smirk as she whispered back "Actually, Jakey, my money's on the motorcycle being blown or shot up first. But shouldn't you be having this discussion with Bella?" before turning her attention back to the man on the screen, whistling aloud, smirking and shrugging as she shoveled more popcorn into her mouth.

"He's the one on steroids." Jacob whispered as Charlotte looked at Jacob then shrugging said "Steroids look so good on him though." as she raked her hand through her hair, studied Jacob a moment. He almost seemed to be jealous of this unknown actor for some totally unrational reason.

She shoved it out of her mind and mentally reminded herself that next time her dad said Bella needed her, to remind him that she had Jacob and everyone else on God's green earth. Because this all just felt so freaking awkward, really..

Faking a yawn, she stood and edged out of the theater, made her way to the rest rooms.. She'd just rounded the corner when the guy with red contacts or eyes from earlier stepped out. "In a hurry?"

She looked at him, unimpressed and then said "Kinda, yeah. It's called the need to pee, now if you'll excuse me.." while attempting to back away. The guy's gaze bore into her as he mused aloud, "Couldn't help but notice you practically running from that guy in the theater? Something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Will you move or do I have to drive your nose into your brain?" Charlotte asked her voice slightly shaky in fear. Something about the guy seemed really, really off. Just as he was about to just grab her and run, he heard the guy from a few minutes ago and before in the arcade calling her name and shaking his head sadly he said in a quiet tone, "Some other time then?" before making a hurried exit.

Charlotte fumed after the retreating creepy man as she raked her hand slowly through thick dark brown hair, muttering, "Yeah buddy.. I'll bring the gun." as she shook her head in total confusion. Something about the guy triggered her flight response, she tended to go with her gut, so she made a mental note to tell her dad about what happened.

It wasn't like it'd take precedence over her sister's problems, but at least he'd know if they found her skinned and floating in the creek in the woods and found some batshit crazy red eyed man wearing her skin as a ladysuit.

The image had her shivering and she started to walk backwards, again smashing into Jacob who steadied her, turned her around. "I came to make sure you were okay." he said as he studied her intently. She bit her lower lip and said "Yeah, I'm good.. Just a really, really tense and slightly weird night, that's all. Not a big deal. You managed to escape Bella?"

He mockingly laughed then muttered "Not funny. I swear I wish my dad and yours would stop shoving us together. It's awkward, not to mention I actually do not like her like that."

"Oh really? But everybody does, Jakey.." Charlotte said with a slightly teasing grin as she reached up and lightly ruffled his hair before saying, "Gonna get back to my seat now." and skipping calmly away. Jacob watched her before letting out a low approving whistle and catching up to her, tapping her shoulder. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what, Jakey?" Charlotte asked with a raised brow and an amused smirk as she looked up at him in curiousity.

"Walking away before you even let me say anything?"

She shrugged and then said simply, "Because, Jakey, I can." as they walked into the theater and got back to their seats. Bella glared a hole through her baby sister and stiffened when Jacob seemed to scoot closer to Charlotte. She didn't like this at all.


	8. awkward tension pt 1

CHAPTER 07: AWKWARD TENSION

( BETWEEN A GIRL AND A BOY )

She'd just gotten out of the shower, and groaned when she realized that she didn't bring all of her clothing into the bathroom with her. Punching the wall beside the door, she peeked her head out and down the hall. Nobody around. Biting her lower lip, she calmly grabbed the oversized plaid jacket that Jacob gave her that night they had their bizarre conversation on the side of the road and quickly she ducked out the bathroom door. Jacob stepped out into the hallway from Bella's room, and the two smacked into one another.

Jacob's throat closed as he looked at her. Charlotte gave a slightly cocky smirk as she reminded him, "Pictures last longer, Jakey. Can you move maybe?"

"Umm,yeah..I was going to the..." Jacob said, for a moment losing his train of thought. Charlotte leaned in a little bit and tugged on his t shirt as she whispered quietly, " So.. did daddy make you come today or..." eyeing him in curiousity. She mentally kicked herself when she realized that she was flirting with him and she seemed to have no control over it, nor did she want to stop herself. He studied her a moment, trying to form words as he tried to figure out whether she was being her usual sarcastic self, or she was actually flirting with him.

He smirked when he realized that she had to be flirting with him for some reason or another. He leaned in a little, one arm beside her head as he looked down at her and said "

Bella's sudden appearance in the doorway of her bedroom had the two of them springing apart, Charlotte coughing a little as she looked from Bella to Jacob and smirking said aloud, "I should probably go put on my pants now, huh?' giving a cheeky wink as she skipped past Bella, stopping to poke her tongue out before slamming her bedroom door and turning up an older pop punk song by new found glory as wide as it'd go, palming her face as she sank down on her bed. "Real freaking smooth. At least I handled it in a dignified way I guess?" she muttered as she moved to sit on the top of her vanity, start working on her makeup for the day, the scene from just now in the hallway burned into her brain, making her smile to herself and laugh a little in amusement at her new little habit of flirting with Jacob.

She didn't know if she LIKED flirting with him, she just knew it was a compulsion and she couldn't seem to stop. Besides this, it seemed to irritate her sister.. Brushing her hair she muttered quietly, "And you've always kinda maybe had a little crush on him so that doesn't help." to herself as she flipped her hair back over, paused to look at herself in the mirror just in time to catch Jacob standing in the doorway, arms crossed, just watching her, an amused look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Trying to figure out when you got cuter, actually. I mean you used to be a short and annoying whiny little brat." Jacob mused as he stepped in. Charlotte smirked and turned, brush in hand as she eyed him and licking her lips said "Oh yeah? Well you used to be a really chubby assbutt who made me cry, so.."

"I was not chubby." Jacob pouted as he added, "Not like you at least, those chipmunk cheeks." looking at her. She scowled and then rolled her eyes as she pretended to poke her lip out in a pout and say "That hurt.." before pausing for a moment to finish slicking on her lipstick then turning to face him as she said with an amused smirk, "You totally were, Jakey." as she snickered and asked, "She's really making you miserable, huh?" looking up at him for a moment, biting her lower lip. He shrugged and said quietly, "Hanging around has it's perks."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Jacob admitted as he leaned in a little and brushed hair out of her eyes, winked at her a little. "So, are you flirting with me or are you just trying to make your sister really hate you?" he asked in curiousity as she shrugged and biting her lower lip, studied him quietly a moment before admitting, "Honestly? I have no fucking clue, Jakey."

The tension between the two of them was almost enough to start a raging inferno as they stood there silently trying to figure out what kept prompting them to run into one another, why neither of them could really stop flirting with each other.

Bella rolled her eyes from the hallway as she asked, "Seriously, Jacob? Are you ready now? I'm so excited, I want to go ride."

Charlotte's gaze shifted to her sister, and before she could stop herself she looked at Jacob and asked, "Ride what exactly?"

"Motorcycles." Jacob said as Bella gave him a very dirty look and then spoke up, "And dad would have a stroke if you went."

"He'd have a stroke if he even knew you were considering getting on a motorcycle, Bells, so we both have leverage, do we not?" Charlotte said as she raked her hand through her hair and grabbed her jacket, smirking while also wondering why in the name of God she was going to drag herself along on this outing.. Or why she couldn't stop flirting with Jacob Black, her former childhood enemy.

Bella swore under her breath and gave Jacob a look. Jacob shrugged and said "If she wants to come with us, Bella, let her."

"But.."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella and turned to Charlotte as he said with a smirk, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Charlotte leaned in a little and smirking she said calmly "If I didn't want to learn to ride, Jacob.. I wouldn't be wasting my time now would I?" as she shot Bella a covert 'haha' glare before grabbing her jacket and sliding her feet in her shoes, walking out the door past them, stopping on the stairs to call out "Well? Are we going?"

Bella grumbled and then shut the door, trapping herself in the room with Jacob as she asked, "Why do you keep flirting with her? I thought you wanted to spend time with me?"

"As friends, Bella." Jacob said calmly as Bella bit her lower lip and asked, "But I thought we were starting something, I mean you've been trying to stop me from dating Edward and he's gone now and.." trailing off. Jacob laughed and then said "Just because I was trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Bella, it doesn't mean I actually want to be with you like that. I can have friendly concern, can't I?"

Bella fell silent. She got the feeling that any argument she had to try and make him change his mind or feel guilty was only going to result in his stating his own argument as to why he didn't feel that way about her. It hurt her, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight. Jacob was her best friend, she knew him first. Charlotte was only doing this, she was 99.9 percent certain, to piss her off.

"But you.." she said quietly, before falling silent and opening the door, walking out behind him. She scowled at her sister and grabbed her sister before Charlotte managed to get into the truck, pulling her out of earshot as she asked, "You think this is so cute."

"What? I can't at least be friends with Jakey too?" Charlotte asked as Bella glared at her and almost exploded, hearing Charlotte's lifelong nickname for Jacob. "You're not special, Bells. If I want to get to know Jacob, I will. Get the fuck over it."

"You two hate each other!"

"No, you hate the idea that he might actually see how pathetic you really are.. Which if you want my opinion wouldn't be a bad thing. You don't like or want anyone but Edward. He's not stupid, Bella, you're just using him. And no, for the record, I don't hate him. We just don't always agree on things." Charlotte confessed as she studied her older sister intently, an unimpressed scowl on her face as she mused aloud, "You do realize you're acting like a co dependent crazy right now.. Right?"

"I M NOT ACTING CRAZY! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO PISS ME OFF!" Bella shouted as her cheeks colored deep red and she muttered "Damn it, Charlotte, can't you just let me have this? Please?"

"Not if I want it." Charlotte said with a grim smirk as she looked at her older sister and then admitted, "He deserves better than you. I'm just so glad he's not a fucking idiot and he knows you're as pathetic as you really are." before shoving past her sister and sliding into the middle of the truck, Bella getting in and sitting on the outer edge, staring out the window angrily. Somehow, she'd mess up her baby sister's plans. Somehow she'd get Jacob to herself again.

The silence in the cab of the truck was both awkward and tense as the 3 teenagers headed towards the reservation. During the ride, Jacob groaned under his breath as a bump in the road put Charlotte closer to him than she had been and all she did was look up at him, pretending innocence and give him a bold wink. According to Sam, she was not supposed to be around him as much as he'd been allowing her. But Jacob didn't honestly care. He was fixing things, he was finally going to act on his crush on Charlotte and nothing or nobody was going to stop him.

Bella glared hatefully at her sister who sat in the middle, cozied up to Jacob, the anger radiating off of her in waves. And she could almost hear Edward begging her not to do this, not to take this risk, not to keep this going with her little sister over a guy she didn't even really want.

But she ignored him this time. Maybe if she ignored his pleas and warnings, he'd come back...

* * *

**Notes: this was meant to be a little funny, embarassing, cute. I'm not trying to sexualize things, I thought adding a note of tension would make things more interesting. Sorry if it seems badly written or something.**

**I wanna thank my one reviewer so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **


	9. awkward tension pt 2

CHAPTER 07: AWKWARD TENSION

( BETWEEN A GIRL AND A BOY )

PART II

She stared down the motorcycle with one hand in her hair, one hand on her hip as she shook her head and muttered to herself "The crap I get myself into." while backing up a little. She backed into her older sister who asked, "Scared?"

Charlotte shrugged and then bit her lip as she said calmly, "Kinda.. You?" and looked at her sister. Bella shrugged and muttered something she couldn't quite make out, save for the word Edward which of course made her roll her eyes a little. She sighed then grabbed her sister's hand, dragged her around to the other side of the shed and then said quietly, "I've been a bitch lately. And I'm sorry I've been harder on you about the whole douchebag thing.. This isn't some kind of bizarre suicide attempt.. Is it?" eyeing her older sister with concern.

Bella eyed her a moment and then said quietly, "No, it's not. I just want to ride, okay?" while being careful not to hold her younger sister's watchful gaze for too long when she said it. "Why did you come with us today?" Bella asked as Charlotte shrugged and then said quietly, "Don't ask me, Bells. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Now though.. Not really sure." Bella studied her a moment and then said "At least we're not fighting, huh?"

"For now, Bells." Charlotte pointed out as she called out to Jacob, "So.. You didn't like rig mine to crash, right?" as she looked at him jokingly. Jacob gave her an odd look then laughing shook his head and asked "So you're still gonna try?"

"I kinda have to. Can't have people thinking I'm a chicken, can I?" Charlotte said as she looked from Jacob to Bella then said "But she can go first. I just need to get my shit together or something." as she walked to the hood of the truck, slid onto it, sitting. She wasn't entirely fond of the idea of driving a motorcycle to be honest. Riding on one, yes.. Driving one, whole other story.

Mentally, Bella cheered. Maybe Charlotte was going to reneg on what she said earlier, and back off so that Bella had a fair shot at trying to start something with Jacob. Deep down she had the feeling that this wasn't going to be that easy, nothing where her baby sister was when she got something in her head, but it didn't stop her from hoping.

Jacob groaned inwardly.. He'd hoped Charlotte would want to go first, not her sister. But he made himself smile and helped Bella on the bike. After walking her through the controls, how to use them and when, he walked over to where Charlotte sat and held out his hand as he said "You don't have to try it.. If you want to, you can just ride with me today. Our secret." flashing her his best smirk as he did so. She nodded but looked at him warily and asked, "This isn't gonna be like that time we were 8 and I threw a fit to ride your BMX bike's handlebars, but you kicked it on the one wheel and I fell.. Right?"

"Nope. I'll be a good boy, I promise." Jacob laughed as Charlotte gave a slightly less wary smile and stood, getting on the back of his bike. They'd just looked ahead where Bella was, and saw her lose control of the bike. Charlotte bit her lower lip and then called out, "Christ, Bells, are you okay?" as they ran over. Jacob took off his t shirt and held it to her head and Charlotte looked at her in concern to make sure none of her bones were broken or anything, breathing easier when the only thing wrong was her head being busted open. "Did you just not stop? Maybe you should have let me go first." Charlotte said in concern as Bella managed to say "I'm fine.."

"Are you sure though, I mean that just looked like a hard hit." Charlotte asked again before walking away to calm down a little. She felt really, really bad for all their fights lately given what just happened. But she also knew that she wasn't going to just bend over backwards to please her older sister, either. She did feel something for Jacob and she just wasn't sure if she was going to step back, let Bella get her hooks in until she was absolutely sure he didn't feel something for her also.. After all, they had been getting closer lately, becoming at least more or less civil to each other.

Bella looked up at Jacob and after apologizing for bleeding, she muttered, "You're actually sort of beautiful."

"You.. Hit your head really hard." Jacob said as he helped her up and said firmly, "No more bikes." while helping her to her truck then walking over to Charlotte, asking in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just.. Blood makes me squeamish and that whole thing just now sort of freaked me out. She's okay, right? I mean she seemed okay to me, but we're not even remotely on the same page lately so she might have lied or something." Charlotte said quietly as she bit her lip and added in a quieter tone, "I just kept hearing all the shit I've yelled at her and done to her since Edward left the whole time it happened just now.. I'm a really, really shitty person, wow." as she shook her head, solemn expression on her face as they walked towards the truck. She got in and slid into the middle from Jacob's side, looked at her sister.

She really felt like shit right now, every mean and angry thought she'd had coming at her. If that wreck had been worse.. She shoved it out of her mind, naturally, she was overreacting because she'd just seen her sister fly off a motorcycle, but still.. Something deeper down told her that Bella may or may not have just done that for an alterior reason.

She kicked herself mentally for even thinking that, surely Bella wasn't that far gone, right?

Jacob's arm slid around the seat behind her and he held her gaze for a few moments then gave her a slight smile as he leaned in a little and whispered, "You're not a horrible person. You were just being more vocal about how annoying her recent behavior is."

She gave a little nod then asked her sister, "So you're done with the bikes.. Right?" while looking at her, a firm look in her eyes. Bella nodded and said "Yeah. That was kinda scary." a momentary scowl creeping across her face as she saw Jacob's arm around the back of the seat where her sister sat between them. She quickly dropped the scowl and did her best to just look like her head hurt. Charlie's driveway came into view and they sat there a few minutes, all trying to figure out the best cover story.

"Blame me, Bells.. Dad will believe we got into it, remember that one Christmas we all got snowed in and I kinda blacked your eye with the plastic high heel from my princess costume?" Charlotte asked as Bella gave a little laugh and smiling a little said "Yeah.. But then he's going to wonder why I didn't hit you or something.."

"So say Jakey got between us before it got too serious.. Or I ran and hid or something." Charlotte said as Bella quirked a brow and said "You're a little too good at this."

"Because while you're off being goody two shoes, I've learned quite a few tricks." Charlotte bragged, laughing a little as they all got out of the truck. Charlie eyed the two girls in concern but thanked Jacob for being there and stopping the supposed fight and Jacob nodded. Bella, still pretending to be 'mad' at Charlotte, went upstairs and Charlotte walked outside, Jacob walking up behind her as he said quietly from behind her, "If you were a horrible person, Char.. You would have never taken the blame."

She shrugged and then said " I am, Jacob. Trust me. You don't know the half of just how bad our relationships gotten.. And it's sad really, because I miss it. I mean she's my big sister. I'm not supposed to spend over half my time hating her, but lately? I do." as she stared at her hands a few moments. Jacob shook his head and pulled the petite brunette against him in a hug as he said quietly, "No, Charlotte. That just makes you normal. She really does have a problem. We're doing everything we can.."

"We are, but it's just not good enough for her and that really makes me mad. Why is he in her so deep? I don't see it really.. I mean the guy set off my warning bells from the first time I met him, Jakey."

"She's gotta learn on her own, Charlotte." Jacob pointed out as she nodded and then looked up at him, managing a smile, fluffing his hair as she held his gaze for a few moments, still leaned against him. "She is right though.. You are sorta beautiful." Charlotte admitted, Jacob studying her intently as he chuckled and then asked, "Did you hit your head too?"

"Nope.. Just calling it like I see it?" she admitted in a questioning tone as she stepped away from him and said quietly, "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go in now. I'll see you later or something, right?"

"Definitely." Jacob said as he smiled, fluffed her hair and then ducked out of her arms way, walking back to the truck and getting in. Charlotte stood there a few moments sort of just thinking about their conversation just now, the way they'd been flirting a lot lately.. And she realized that yes, her crush on Jacob was coming back, and apparently, it was coming back with a veangeance.

Bella grumbled as she closed the curtain to her window, fell onto her bed, angry. So much for hoping Charlotte would just back off and let her have a free path to trying to have Jacob all to herself. Apparently her sister was not backing down.

And neither was she.

* * *

**Notes: this was meant to be a little funny, embarassing, cute. I'm not trying to sexualize things, I thought adding a note of tension would make things more interesting. Sorry if it seems badly written or something.**

**I wanna thank my two reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**Charlotte's not a total bitch. She's just fed up with Bella's crap by now. So if she seems like a bitch, sorry. Maybe this chapter will show she's not a total bitch. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	10. parental units

CHAPTER 08: PARENTAL UNITS

(GETTING INVOLVED IS NOT ALWAYS A GOOD OR A REALLY BAD THING)

She rolled her eyes as Bella gave her a scowl when she emerged at the breakfast table the next morning. Apparently, Bella had seen her out in the yard with Jacob the night before, and apparently, Bella realized now that she was not backing down. Granted, she wasn't sure why she wasn't backing down, or even what she really felt for Jacob, but she did know that she wanted to see if he felt anything for her.

And just because Bella wanted him now, after having been his best friend only their whole lives, it didn't mean Charlotte was just going to fade into the background quietly and let her take him, let her take her chance to finally act on the crush she had on the guy. Charlotte simply was not that kind of girl.

Their father's voice broke the silent glaring war they had going on and he asked, "Okay you two, speak up. You've never been this mad at each other for longer than ten minutes. So what's going on?" looking back and forth between the two of them, waiting, a firm look in his eyes.

"We're fine, daddy." Charlotte said in her best convincingly innocent tone as she raised her spoon to her lips and took a bite of her Froot Loops, giving Bella a daring look. She dared Bella to actually tell her father a load of shit. If she found out Bella was going to twist this so she had to back off of Jacob she'd probably punch her for real this time.

"We're fine, Charlie. We're just still mad at each other from the fight yesterday." Bella muttered quietly, returning the glare. She wasn't budging. Jacob was her friend first. He and Charlotte only just started noticing one another and flirting with one another. And she was not losing him to her baby sister of all people. Desperate it might be, but Bella just wasn't going to allow that to happen. Not when she'd already lost Edward.

"What started the fight?" their father continued as he looked at them both. Charlotte shrugged and said "She just annoyed me I guess. I probably annoyed her too, to be honest. Nothing huge daddy, we promise. It's nothing we can't work out on our own." as she flashed her best convincing smile. Bella gave her a hidden dirty look and muttered, "If you'd stop stealing my friends, yeah."

Charlie heard what Bella muttered and then said "Charlotte's been his friend as long as you have, Bella. If she wants to spend time with you two, let her." while Charlotte barely hid the amused grin while buttering a slice of toast. She finally spoke up and then said "The problem with this is, Daddy.. Bella likes him as more than a friend and so do I. So yeah, I can see where that'd cause some tension."

Charlie sucked in a breath and coughed then asked, "Is that what this fight was about? You two know better."

Bella shrugged and said "No sir, it wasn't. I just got sick of her being so mean about my whole thing with Edward." as Charlotte spoke up and said calmly, "And I apologized for that, Bella. So get over it already." while giving her a firm scowl that clearly read 'I'm not backing down about Jacob.'

Bella of course, returned the scowl and then said "I'm gonna be late."

Once she'd left, Charlie turned his attention to his younger daughter and said quietly, "I always sort of figured you actually did like Jacob. He's a good kid."

Charlotte nodded and then said "And no daddy.. I'm not gonna just turn my back on how I feel just so she's happy again. I gotta think about my own happiness too. Besides, she's just using him as a crutch because her precious moron Edward's gone."

"I know." Charlie admitted as he sighed and said "I have no idea what happened to her lately. I hoped maybe you two would work things out and she'd eventually be alright."

Charlotte hugged her dad and said quietly, "I'm trying to be more patient with her daddy. I really am trying. But nobody can ask me to just give up on what I feel and what I want to make her happy. I'm just making sure you know that."

Charlie nodded and then said "I thought you weren't into the whole love thing though?" as he looked at her, barely hiding a teasing grin. She gave him a scowl and said calmly, "I never said I was in love with Jacob, daddy.. I just said that I might feel something for him. So ha. I mean I'm 16, for all I know it could be horomones." to which her father quickly covered his ears and hummed some song to block out any farther conversation.

Meanwhile, at Jacob's house, Jacob stood in the doorway while his father dug around in the fridge. Billy asked him again about his attempts to cheer Bella up and Jacob said calmly, "It's not gonna work. She loves the damn leech, dad. And I don't really like her. She's just not the same Bella I grew up with. Besides... I kinda.. Nevermind.." Jacob said as his voice trailed off. He knew his father knew what he faced going through, he just hadn't exactly told his father that he was actually now officially a shape shifter yet.

Somehow, he just hadn't been able to put to words, "Oh and Dad? I morph into a giant dog." when it'd happened. And Sam wanted them all to keep things as quiet as possible. But he was getting sick of Bella being thrown into his face when he felt nothing for her now, not even the actual friendship he had once felt for her. She'd chosen her side when she chose to ignore his one warning about Edward last year and started dating him.

And he'd only warned her because he didn't want Charlotte getting caught in any fallout there might be.

"Kind of what, son?" Billy asked as he studied his son intently, waiting on an answer. Jacob gulped down half a carton of orange juice as he said quietly, "It's happening.. I'm one of them now.. And I've kind of imprinted on Charlotte.. Not only that, I've never really actually thought of Bella like romantically or anything. I just wish you and Charlie would stop shoving me and Bella together, because it's not going to happen."

Billy stared at him a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter as he shook his head and said "I knew it! I knew you liked Charlotte more than Bella. Son the only reason I keep telling you to go there, is because I figured out what happened before you did. And I knew Uley would never allow you to see Charlotte like you wanted to, so I suggested seeing Bella as a loophole. Nothing more than that. I just didn't tell you because I figured that in you not talking to me about you're having already phased, that meant you didn't want to discuss it. I know how I felt when it happened to me."

Jacob nodded and then said calmly, "So you knew.. This whole time.. And.."

Billy shrugged as he said calmly, "Personally, I'm glad it was her, not Bella. Bella just doesn't seem to suit you. Charlotte makes you laugh, makes you angry. Like your mom did with me." while looking at his son. Jacob nodded quietly and then said "So you just did that so I could see her?"

"Yeah, basically. I knew how hard it was for me to stay away from your mother after it happened to me. Nearly killed me quite a few times. Didn't want that for you. Bella was a built in loophole. I mean she's a good kid, she does need friends, but I could look at you the night it happened and tell what happened before you knew."

Jacob nodded, dug into his cereal as he spoke up and said "The only problem now is telling her.. Right after I figure her out, of course. She's not really an easy girl to figure out." while drumming his fingers against their dining room table and looking at his father. Billy nodded and said simply, "The ones worth keeping around usually aren't, Jacob. I sort of always felt if it were anyone, it'd be her. Just the way you two constantly fought it out when you were both little."

Jacob nodded, laughed a little as he said "The only problem, Dad, is Bella's gotten it in her head that I'm the perfect replacement for Edward now. I mean anyone can clearly see she doesn't love me. Even I know that. But she's just so tired of being hurt that she's pretty much ignoring that. I'm trying to let her down easy, but it's not working."

Billy mulled it over and said calmly, "She'll figure it out. Sooner or later."

"But what do I do until then? I mean I just want to be around Charlotte. Alone." Jacob said as he coughed while thinking about their several tense run ins since he'd made the imprint and the way they always wound up flirting with one another or in slightly compromising positions.

"So do it." Billy said as Jacob nodded and then said "I think I will." as he stood and put his cereal bowl in the sink.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my two reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**Charlotte's not a total bitch. She's just fed up with Bella's crap by now. So if she seems like a bitch, sorry. Maybe this chapter will show she's not a total bitch. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	11. its an un - date

CHAPTER 09: UN-DATE DATES

(ARE PROBABLY MORE FUN THAN ACTUAL DATES)

She rolled over onto her back and grabbed for her ringing cell phone, promptly falling off of her bed and onto the hardwood floor. Grimacing, she finally got her damn hands on the phone and picking it up, completely out of breath she asked, "Hello?"

She raised a brow when she heard Jacob chuckling on the other end of the line, then heard him asking, "You were totally still sleeping.. Weren't you?" clucking his tongue at her in a joking way. She made a face at the phone then sliding back onto her bed, she laughed a little then said "Maybe. Or maybe I've been up for an hour now but too damn lazy to move."

"You sound like you were sleeping." Jacob said as he bit his lower lip. The sleepiness in her voice made it almost quiet and sexier than normal, he tried to will his mind out of the gutter, but to no avail. Shifting in the desk chair that sat in front of his desk he kicked his legs up onto the desk top and then asked, "So.. It's Saturday.. What are you doing?" as he raked his hand through his hair, wondering what she was doing right this second while trying to picture her.

Charlotte raised a brow. This was yet another first with him, his actually calling to talk to her, not just having to talk to her while Bella was busy doing something else. She stood and stretched, slinking to her bedroom window, a smile forming on her face when she saw the decent amount of snow dusting the buildings and trees, coating the outside making it look like a white dream world. Raking her hand through her thick dark hair she gave a slight laugh and then said "Actually, Jacob, we all might be snowed in."

"I saw that.. But snow never actually stopped you from doing anything before, did it?" he asked as she laughed and said "I was a lot younger, Jacob. So were you." while looking out the window, stifling a sleepy yawn. She'd had a really odd yet satisfying and sexy dream about him the night before, which was still repeating at random as she talked to him on the phone. She bit her lip as she tried NOT picturing him right now, what he might be doing, if he were still being lazy or if he were up and wide awake.

"And? Look.. Snowmen don't build themselves, Charlotte." Jacob joked as she laughed and then asked, "So you want me to come all the way over.. Just to build a snowman.. Gonna have to give me a little more enticement than that, Black."

"I actually thought we could go to that old pond, ice skate in our sneakers like we all used to." Jacob said as Charlotte brushed through her hair, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a slightly oversized yet really warm plaid shirt as she said with a laugh, "Seriously, Jacob? That's your idea of enticement? Why not just ask Bells?"

"Because I want you to come over." Jacob said as he pouted to himself and then sighing said "Fine.. But I guess that means you don't want the cookies.."

"What cookies do we speak of?" Charlotte asked, grinning to herself as she slicked on lipgloss and looked herself over in the mirror, wrinkling her nose, not overall pleased with how she looked, but not entirely not thrilled with it, either.

"White chocolate chip and macadamia nuts." Jacob said as he laughed a little then muttered to himself 'The way to anyone's heart is through their stomach, apparently.' and slid on his boots, leaning against the doorway of his room, waiting on her to think it over.

"Hmmm.. Actually, Jacob, I'll be there in ten. You, sir, better be ready to have your ass handed to you in sneaker skating. I am the reigning champ, remember?" Charlotte laughed as she asked, "Shit.. You did want Bella to come too?"

"Actually, Charlotte, I'm on my way to get you. Just wait outside for me." Jacob said as he got into his Rabbit, backed down his dad's driveway after hanging up. He smirked to himself the whole way over, then it hit him.. How in the hell were they going to pull this off without Bella tagging along? He crossed his fingers and muttered, "Please let her still be asleep."

He pulled into Charlie's driveway just as Charlotte was walking out the front door, having just called out to her father "Going with Jacob, Daddy." getting a wave and nod of her father's head as he sat in the den engrossed in the game on tv. Giggling she ran down the walkway and jumped into the passenger seat of Jacob's car, her heart giving a few solid flip flops as she looked at him and smiled, biting her lower lip a little. Parts of her were dying to ask him of course, why he'd decided it'd be better if she just came, not both her and Bella, but she didn't want to do anything to mess up the mood.

They weren't arguing yet, that was a good thing. She leaned in, flipping through the radio, he gave her a raised brow then chuckling said "Well then, just make yourself at home in my car." as she looked up passing her full lower lip through her teeth, a smirk on her face as she pouted momentarily then said "Aww, you love me." while batting her lashes jokingly. It took a ton of willpower not to lean in and close the distance between their lips just then, but Jacob coughed and laughing focused on driving and not wrecking or something.

Finally, the curiousity got to her and she asked, "So.. Any reason you didn't want Bella coming today?" while crossing the fingers of the hand that rested under her leg out of his sight. He shrugged then looked at her and asked, "What? I can't just want to hang out with you?"

"Well..." she started, Jacob nodding as he said calmly, "We're not kids anymore, I think we're a little past all that. I mean unless you just liked things that way?"

"No, no.. I like this, actually.. It's.. It's nice." Charlotte said as she leaned up, studying him through a curtain of hair. She was close enough to him that she could practically feel the heat that radiated from his skin and her small soft hand brushed his forehead, she frowned and shook her head as she said "You have a fever."

"I do not. Promise." Jacob pointed out as he said "I feel fine." and looked at her. She looked worried. He smiled a little to himself before asking, "You're not cold though, right?"

"Nah." Charlotte muttered as they pulled into his dad's driveway and he parked. She looked at him a few moments intently then asked, "So.."

"So..."

"We going to get out or sit here?" Charlotte asked as Jacob chuckled and got out, going around to her side, getting her out of the car, putting her on his back making her laugh and protest with "Jakey, I can freaking walk." as he ran up the stairs and into the house with her before dropping her carefully on the couch. Embry and Quil cleared their throats and looked at him with a raised brow.

"What?"

Embry gave him a warning look.. Sam had pretty much warned them all about having their imprints around a lot before they learned to control the phasing. Finally he held up a controller and said "Thought we'd play a few rounds of Call of Duty?"

"Can I?" Charlotte asked, earning her a strange look from both males. She shrugged and then said "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like shooting things." while raking her hands through her hair, snuggling in against Jacob a little, he was after all really, really warm. A controller was shoved into her hands as Quil gave her a smirk and then said "Well then, since you think you can play.." as he handed Jacob the other controller and the two of them exchanged looks. Charlotte smirked and pressed start, waiting on Jacob to do the same, tapping her foot impatiently as she said aloud, "Afraid of little ol' me?"

Jacob snickered then went mock serious for a moment and said "Umm, how about no. Let's play... But let's make it interesting.. Loser has to do whatever the winner asks." as he smirked at her, his hand in his long black hair. She snickered and then said "Well then, Jakey, hope you like doing really, really crazy shit. Because trust me.. I play this on XBox Live and I'm nothing if not vicious."

"What's your gamer tag?" Embry asked as he eyed her and she shrugged, made a mock zipping of her lips before winking and saying in a fake accent, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Ooh.. Someone's cocky." Jacob taunted as he fired off a shot, taking one of her lives. She glared at him and then shot back, taking out one of his lives as well as the life of a zombie standing nearby. He looked at her a moment and she shrugged then said "What? The point of the game, Jakey, is to kill the zombies.. Not waste each other.. Remember?"

He nodded, grumbling a little as the four of them settled into the game. About an hour later, Quil and Embry left, Embry leaning in to whisper into Jacob's ear, "If Sam asks, Bella was here. I'll cover."

"Thanks." Jacob whispered back as the other two males walked out of the house. Jacob powered down the gaming system and then looked at her, smirked. Charlotte bit her lower lip and said "But I won one game."

"I still won one more game than you did, Charlotte." he said as he leaned in and was just about to finally kiss her when the front door burst open and his dad wheeled in as he said casually, "Don't mind me you two. Just grabbing some beers, I said I'd go and watch the game with Harry and your father actually." before hurrying into the kitchen.

Charlotte looked at Jacob and then said "Well then.." as she coughed, raking her hand through her hair, studying him intently. Had he been about to kiss her? She pouted a moment as she realized that she maybe actually sort of wanted him to.

Jacob fumbled with the controllers. It'd taken him the better part of the 3 games they'd just played to work up the nerve to do that. Now he'd have to work up the nerve again. Or at least that's what he thought. But out of nowhere, he heard Charlotte mutter "Fuck it." before leaning in, pressing against him, pulling him into a greedy and intense kiss. He groaned, his tongue trailing slowly over her lips as he moved his hand to the back of her neck. The kiss broke and he sat there looking at her.

"What? I got sick of waiting on you to do it." Charlotte asked with a slight smirk as she stretched, stood and held out her hand to pull him off his couch. "What so you just kiss me and now you're dropping it?" Jacob asked in amusement as Charlotte shrugged and said with a mischevious smirk, "Umm, apparently yes I am. There's snow out there and damn it, you said you wanted to have a snowball fight." biting her lower lip, fixing her eyes on him. Her heart hammered out of her chest almost and despite all appearances, she was anything but calm internally. In fact, the nervous energy she felt right now at them having kissed, and the way them kissing affected her after the fact was the very reason she wanted to go outside or do something, anything to get her mind off of it.

Jacob let her pull him up and wondered if the kiss meant anything to her. He was about to ask when she stopped them on the porch and said quietly, " I wasn't dropping it.. I just.. I didn't want to force the subject or anything." as she looked up at him, held his gaze. He nodded and then said "Well, what if I did?"

"Then we can.. Right after you help me make a snow angel." Charlotte said as she laughed a little, mostly to finish dispelling her nervousness. Had she just completely fucked up just now when she kissed him like that? They'd only really just started to actually become good friends, she didn't know what to do or say or not do and not say to keep things from being totally awkward, possibly becoming worse than they had been.

"Actually, Charlotte, I'd rather talk about it now." Jacob said as he leaned in, captured her lips in another kiss and muttered, "Because I've realized something lately."

"Oh really."

"I made your life hell when we were little because I liked you maybe." Jacob admitted, coughing as he finished saying it. Charlotte smiled and said quietly, " I had a crush on you. That's why I used to always make you do things with me, or chase you around, or make fun of you." while looking up at him, paused for a moment as she said quietly, "This is gonna really, really kill Bells. She likes you too."

"I know. I just don't like her that way.. I mean not in the way I like you. And I'm trying to make her see that." Jacob said as Charlotte nodded and then said "So, what do we do, I mean.. She's been through hell, as much as I hate admitting it.. And she's already a hand full to deal with now."

Jacob shrugged and holding his finger to her lips said "For now, we don't have to do anything. I mean it's not like it's her business." while looking at her, smiling. She nodded and said calmly, "Sooner or later though, when we figure this out, we have to tell her. As much as I don't get along with her, she's still my sister."

Jacob nodded and said "Yeah.. But first we just need to figure this out. I mean no sense in rushing into anything.." as he smiled at her reassuringly. Charlotte nodded and smiling said "This is true. I'm just.. I'm probably not good at this, at all."

"It's okay.. I'm not gonna rush you into anything." Jacob said as she nodded. She slid her hand along the porch rail and came up with snow, smushing it against his chest, taking off at a run. She hadn't wanted to do that, but she didn't want to have a really, really intense conversation, wind up messing up and starting a fight. They both had notoriously hot tempers.

He took off after her, picking her up on his shoulders, carrying her towards a snow pile. "Jacob Ephriam Black, if you do what I think you're about to, there will be nowhere you can hide." she screeched as she found herself beneath him in the pile of snow. He smirked and said "Oh really."

"Really. And when I get up, Jacob, I'm shoving snow down your pants." Charlotte said as he leaned in and kissed her, looking at her as he asked, "Still mad?"

"Slightly annoyed." she said as she leaned up and grabbed hold of his t shirt, kissing him back while using her free hand to grab more snow, shoving it into his hair.

He growled a little and the snowball fight between them broke out, lasting for about thirty minutes, until they both ran shivering back into Billy's house, warming up by a heater. "Damn it.. I'm soaked now." she said as he laughed and said "I thought you liked snow?"

"Not the idea of being soaked to the freaking bone." she said through chattering teeth as she leaned against him, feeling the warmth that radiated off of his skin. "You're warm enough to melt ice." she muttered as he laughed and then said "Thick blood. I'm a guy. Our blood is thicker."

"Right, Black."

"What? It's true?" he argued as she gave him a scowl and dried off a little, Jacob bringing her out a pair of his sweats and a sweater. "So you don't get a cold."

"Aww." she muttered as she ran to their bathroom to change. Once the door was shut behind her, she did a short victory dance and muttered, "He likes me too.. I never saw that one coming." to herself in amused surprise as she hurried and redressed.

Out in the living room, Jacob smiled to himself and muttered "I had no idea she liked me. At all." while raking his hand through his hair, flipping through the television.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my FOUR reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	12. it's an un date pt II

CHAPTER 10: UN-DATE DATES

(ARE PROBABLY MORE FUN THAN ACTUAL DATES, PT II)

She laughed as Jacob turned to her, sat the controller to the gaming system down on the table sitting in front of them, smirk on his face. "Finally, I beat you."

"So I noticed, Jakey." Charlotte said as she gave a shrug then asked, "And?" while looking at him with a raised brow, biting her lower lip intently. He leaned in and muttered, "For an annoying pain in the ass who gets joy out of fighting with me about everything, Char.. You're a really good kisser." as he laughed into the kiss, his hand resting in her hair, across the back of her neck. She deepened the kiss and said "Likewise, Jakey."

"Haha, so she's got jokes now." Jacob muttered as the cell phone rang, vibrating against the wooden table's surface noisily. He rolled his eyes as he saw the caller's name splashed across the caller id and said "Your sister's onto us."

"Greatttt." Charlotte muttered from his lap dryly as she looked at the phone, biting her lower lip. Parts of her, the happy and not caring what her sister might do or say parts rather, were tempted to answer the phone and out them to Bella. But then she'd think about all the pain her sister had been through recently. And she'd hear her conscience nagging at her, reminding her that Bella was her sister, Bella was blood. And hurting her even worse was a bad thing.

The phone rang again and Jacob stared at her, he knew what she was going through right now, how she didn't want to hurt her older sister or put a strain on whatever they might have starting between them currently, but how she was just beyond done with her sister's victim act also.

"Just let it go to voice. I know Charlie told her where I was, I'll deal with her when I'm at home. I'm having too much fun now to let her spoil the afternoon for us." Charlotte said as Jacob nodded in agreement.

For a few moments they sat there quietly, and Jacob finally broke the silence by saying, " She's not gonna mess this up for us, Charlotte.. unless we let her."

"And I for one, Jakey, am not going to do that. I'm willing to bet she'll try something stupid now, but I do not care. I want what I want, and right now, Jakey, is to see what happens with this, with us. She'll just have to get over it." Charlotte stated as she snuggled into him and grabbed the controller, handing him his as she giggled and said "Winner gets full back massage."

"I like that." Jacob said with a smirk as they started the game again, Charlotte remaining in his halfway into the game, Jacob heard a truck pulling into the driveway and looked at Charlotte, then sitting her gently beside his spot on the couch, he stood, walked to the bay window in the living room, peered out through the plaid curtain and said quietly, "What the fuck does he want?" before bolting out the door. Sam Uley stood in the yard, arms crossed, an overall dour look on his face.

"She's here, isn't she?"

"And? Look, Sam say what you want, but I'm not gonna stop seeing her. I told you this already." Jacob said calmly, a challenging tone to his voice as he looked at Sam Uley. Sam studied him a moment and then said calmly, "What you are, Jacob.. If you don't control this, you could unintentionally hurt her. You don't want that."

"I'd never hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally, Sam. Just because you hurt Emily.." Jacob hissed as Sam gave him a firm glare. He growled a little then muttered quietly "Just because you're alpha.."

"You know I'm right." Sam stated just as calmly as Jacob had been speaking moments before. He looked at his watch and said "We'll discuss this after we're done with patrol."

"Now?" Jacob whined as he gave a longing look back to the house, angry at Sam, at what he became.. Everything, it seemed, was against his being able to be with Charlotte with no interruptions. This pissed him off more than anything. He sighed and said calmly, "Fine. But I'm not staying completely away from her, Uley, just accept it."

"You will, Jacob. You're a danger to her right now. Remember 2 nights ago, when Paul merely mentioned her name, made that comment? What if she'd been nearby?" Sam pointed out before turning to walk back to his own vehicle, reminding Jacob calmly, "Ten minutes." before getting in and driving away.

Charlotte stood in the doorway, hand in her hair, trying to figure out what the hell she'd just managed to overhear. Apparently, Jacob wasn't telling her something, and it involved Sam Uley and his 'cult', as Jacob called them. Jacob walked back onto the porch and she asked quietly, "Do I even wanna know what Uley was going on about, Jakey, or is it gonna piss me off?"

"He just needs my help, Char.. I've gotta take you home, but I'll call you later. I promise." Jacob said as he leaned in to kiss her. She looked up at him warily, then let him kiss her. Maybe she was just over reacting, she hadn't ever really liked Sam, he seemed like the shady type, the fact that for some reason or another he now had 3 people who followed him around nonstop, the way they acted as if he were some kind of messiah, well.. That certainly didn't help matters any.

And in the back of her mind, the legends she'd heard of the tribe, mostly told to her by Billy, Jacob's father, when she was much younger, kept fighting their way to the surface of her mind. But she dismissed them quickly. Werewolves were not real.

As soon as she tried reasoning that way, her conscience kicked in, reminded her, _'There is that vampire rumor going around about the Cullens, and Edward does somewhat fit the bill.. Anything's possible, Char.'_

But werewolves and vampires? Really? Those were just 'horror stories', nightmare fuel for Halloween and little kids.

"Why's Sam so against you seeing me?" she asked him in curiousity as they got onto his motorcycle and they were heading back towards Forks. Jacob stiffened. He hated this, the lying to her.. As much as he'd always liked her, now her being his soulmate, he hated doing anything that might jeopardize them lasting in the long run, but in this case, lying was pretty much the only thing he could do for the moment.

"I don't know. He's always been a jerk." Jacob tried, focusing on the road. Charlotte snuggled against his back and her lips grazed his neck as she giggled and said in a cocky tone, "Maybe he's jealous.. I mean you are a stud, Jakey." her teeth grazing the sensitive skin on the side of his neck playfully. He groaned to himself, that thing she did with her lips, her teeth, it always had a drop him to his knees effect. Laughing, he pointed out, "Well, maybe he wants you, Char."

"Righttt.."

"What? I happen to think you're sexy.. In that annoying and irritating, make me so mad I could scream kind of way." Jacob teased as he stopped the bike about halfway into town, standing as he nodded for her to scoot to the front of the seat. She raised a brow and he explained, "I promised to at least show you how to ride."

"But..." she muttered, biting her lower lip nervously. He smirked and leaning down, kissing her muttered, "I won't let you get hurt."

"You better not." Charlotte scowled up at him playfully as he slid his arms around her, put his hands over her hands on the controller. Really, he just wanted her in front of him because he knew she'd keep teasing (and tempting) him if she kept sitting behind him. Her father's driveway came all too soon for her liking and throwing caution to the wind, when the bike stopped, she turned around on the seat, facing him, pulling him into a kiss. "Call me later." she said as she stole one last kiss for the day and climbed off the bike, running inside, straight into her very very angry older sister.

Bella glared and said "You know how I feel about him. I asked you to just let me have him.. I begged you. I need him, Charlotte, he makes me feel happy again. You do want me happy?"

"Not at my expense, sis." Charlotte said calmly as she looked at her sister then added, "There are at least 5 billion other single guys out there.. Why not find one of them to leech onto? Jacob's not into you. Face it. Ya know, I was feeling guilty about kissing him, about anything I felt about him. I was thinking of you by not telling you for so long.. But now? It's every girl for herself."

"I guess it is." Bella mused as she looked at her little sister, eyes flashing angrily. Charlotte rolled her eyes and muttered something about not having the time to waste on a childish and selfish bitch before shoving her way around Bella and up the stairs. Bella sighed and said "He likes me, Char.. He just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my SIX (Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	13. when sisters fight pt II

CHAPTER 11: WHEN SISTERS FIGHT

(IT CAN AND WILL GET UGLY, PT II)

"Seriously, Bella. This is not up for debate. I'm with Jacob and I'm not about to just step to the side and let you take him. So what you two were best friends for our entire childhood.. He's already told you a thousand times, he's not interested in you like you are him.. If you had any respect for him or yourself, for that matter, Bells, you'd move on. You don't need a guy. You don't need someone to fill this supposed void that Edward left when he ditched you.. Did you stop and think that maybe the reason he left you is because you were needy?" Charlotte fumed with rage as she glared at her sister, her hand on her hip, her other hand in her thick and damp brown hair.

"I am not needy." Bella insisted as she glared at her sister in anger, stepping towards her slowly. Charlotte laughed and then pointed out, "Really? Then you're just having a bitch fit because I'm happy with Jacob for no special reason then?" she asked, a smirk of amusement plastered on her face as she leaned in casually and said in a calm and deathly quiet whisper, "You might have our dad and everyone else fooled, Bells.. But you won't ever fool me. I know how you really are."

"Oh really.. And you're any better? You didn't want Jacob, Charlotte, until you realized that I liked him." Bella scoffed as she leaned in a little bit and then added quietly, "Because you've always done this.. Everything I wanted, Charlotte, you took it. Pretty sure you had something to do with Edward's decision to leave."

Granted, she knew that statement was false, but if Charlotte was going to hurt her, then she was going to hurt Charlotte. Charlotte, of course, didn't know the truth about Edward. And she didn't know that Edward left her because of her safety being an issue. Charlotte only knew that the guy was a dick, he left her sister, end of story. And that's how Bella intended to keep it for now. Charlotte was her baby sister after all, it was bad enough that she'd gotten herself in this far, and almost put her whole family in danger in the process, she knew this on some level, so she wasn't about to make things worse and tell Charlotte, 'Oh and by the way, Edward's a vampire.'

She could somehow see that going over really, really swell.

Charlotte started to laugh so hard she shook and then she pointed out calmly, "Guys break up with you, Bella, it's called being a teenager for Christ sakes. Mike dumped me, for you and I'm not here harassing you about it, am I?"

"Because you've always been selfish." Bella stated, Charlotte raising her hand before she thought about it, her hand connecting with Bella's left cheek. "You're the most selfish bitch I know. And sister, dear sister.. If I were selfish? I'd have made a move on Jacob a long time ago, instead of waiting on you , giving you every chance to do so. What? Shocked? Yeah, I've liked him all along. I just never told you or acted on it, because I thought he liked you and you liked him back then. Now that I know how he feels about me, and that I really do feel the same, Bells.. Nothing is gonna keep me from being with him. Not you, not his idiot friend Sam, nobody."

Bella raised her brow while holding her cheek and fuming in anger as she asked, "What do you mean not anybody?" giving her sister a shove backwards in the process, in anger. The fight was brewing, the tension could definitely be felt in the air, in the atmosphere.

Charlotte snickered and shoved back, giving her sister a warning look. She didn't want to hurt her older sister, but if Bella didn't stop being so damn insane, she was most certainly not going to try and keep herself from snapping finally. And apparently, Bella wanted a fight this afternoon. She sighed, again feeling guilty for all the anger and hostility Bella had her feeling lately. She wasn't normally this bitchy, she wasn't normally this much of an angry person. She hated fighting, especially with Bella, given that once they'd been almost like best friends instead of just merely sisters.

"None of your business, okay, damn it? Look.. Be pissed all you want, Bells, but the bottom line is that until Jacob says he likes you, I'm not stepping out of the way. I'm not giving up, not when I feel what I do for him." Charlotte fumed as she bit her lower lip and then said calmly, "As far as slapping you just now, sorry.. But you've been acting like a raging psycho bitch lately, and I'm getting beyond sick of it." while raking her hands through her hair, leaning against a wall. Bella fumed a few moments and then said with a smirk, "If Jacob likes you so much, Charlotte.. Explain to me why he was so mad when I started dating Edward last year?"

Charlotte felt her stomach churn a little, bit her lower lip and said quietly, "You have a point.. But obviously whatever he feels now is totally different than it was then. That's how normal people are, especially ones our age, Bella. I don't get where you keep getting this idea that you have to be with one person, forever. I mean yeah, it'd be nice, but obviously, you see our parents, how it took them seperating to really be happy.." while Bella's words sort of stuck with her. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind and then said simply, but firmly and again, "Point being.. I finally feel something for someone else. And I'm not going to let you fuck that up."

"And I'm not going to just stand here and let you take my best friend from me, either, Charlotte. So it looks like this is going to be the end of us even partially getting along." Bella said as she crossed her arms. Applying pressure this way normally made Charlotte panic and back down. Bella felt a split second of guilt, but she wanted Jacob.

And she was used to getting what she wanted, of course.

To her shock, however, Charlotte shrugged and said "Couldn't last forever, I suppose." as she sighed and then added, "For what it's worth, Bells.. I hate what Edward did to you.. But fixating on a guy you don't really want or love is only going to make your own life worse, not better." before turning and walking down the hallway, into her own room, slamming the door shut. She'd just turned on her stereo when she heard rocks being tossed at her window.

Getting up, she tiptoed to her window, looked down to find Jacob standing in the yard below it. She hissed at him with a laugh, "Are you nuts, Jakey? You're gonna break your ass if you come up that wimpy looking tree." Jacob shook his head, started up the tree anyway, tumbled into her bedroom window as he pressed her against him, pulling her into a kiss and muttering, "I'm really, really going to wind up hating Sam Uley."

"I take it your errand went well?" Charlotte asked him with an amused smirk as he flipped her off and said quietly, "Haha, you're funny. Not." while staring at her intently, licking his lips. She blushed under the heavy gaze and then sighing said "Bells caught us.. And we had words just now. She's going to try and break us up, I think."

"Let her try. I'm not even the slightest bit interested in her to be completely honest. God, it really ticks me off though.. If it's not Bella, it's Sam's constant butting in, he keeps acting like me being around you right now is some kind of sin." Jacob muttered as Charlotte nodded and said sagely, "I kinda gathered that earlier.. Why can't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"It's complicated.. If I could tell you right now, I swear I would.. You just have to trust me.. Nothing is going to mess us up unless we let it, okay?" Jacob said as he held her face in his hands, made her look at him before hugging her. He could tell that fighting with Bella just now probably drained Charlotte who actually hated fighting for the most part he'd noticed.

"Okay, alright." Charlotte said quietly as she leaned against him and purred into his shirt, " .warm." while looking up at him. He chuckled and then said quietly, "It's kinda your fault."

Sam only said that he couldn't tell Charlotte what he turned into.. He never told Jacob that he couldn't drop a few subtle hints. Jacob just plain wasn't comfortable with keeping his shifter status and the fact that Charlotte was essentially his soulmate from her. But for now, he apparently had to. He muttered quietly, "That weird guy from the mall.. I saw him earlier, lurking around town at random. Just be careful."

Charlotte nodded and then said "Oh trust me.. I'm gonna make that guy regret running into me, if he comes around again.. But I did have some weird jackass call earlier and breathe, then hang up. Probably some idiot who was stoned, wanted to play phone pranks." as she shrugged. Jacob got a bad feeling, but for now, he kept it to himself.

She already had enough piling in on her, he didn't want to scare her.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my SIX (Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	14. red eyed strangers

CHAPTER 12: RED EYED STRANGERS

(MEAN YOU SHOULD RUN LIKE HELL)

Jacob had been busy pretty much all week, for one reason or another, and he'd dodged quite a few of her calls. Which had naturally made her assume that Bella said or did something to make him change his mind. Right now, she stood in the back yard of their small two story white house, phone in her hand, glaring at it as once again, a call to Jacob's cell went to voicemail. She bit her lower lip a moment and sighed then muttered wistfully, "I fucking knew it. I knew she'd wind up breaking us up somehow."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention as if she were being stared at, intently and she looked up and around. Seeing nothing, she dismissed it. Until she heard her name being whispered from the direction of the woods behind their house. Rubbing her arms to stop the goosebumps that'd sprang up just now, she stood and grabbing a baseball bat she called out, "Who's out there? If you're out there playing a joke on me, Bella, just know that when I come out there and punch you..."

The trees rustled and she heard her name being whispered again. She knew her father was gone, he was on a case, someone got attacked earlier in the night. Bella was out for once, with Angela Webber, and she was home alone. Maybe it was Jacob? She quickly ruled him out, he wouldn't purposely try to scare her like this was scaring her, at least she didn't think so.

Laughter from behind her had her spinning around, and she gaped at the pale skinned male from a few weeks before in the mall as he stood in front of her, leaned in the doorway of her father's patio. She raised the bat but he waved his hands and said quietly and calmly, "It won't do anything to me. I'm surprised, really.. Boyfriend's leaving you here, totally alone?"

She scowled at him, unamused, angry and still very afraid. Fear, however, had an adverse effect on her, it made her mouthy, it made her react defensively. She stiffened her posture and raised the bat again as she said stiffly, "He's busy. I'll see him later."

"Right.. Sure you will. You just said it, Charlotte.. He's probably dumped you.. For your sister, at that. How do you really know he's not with her, right this very second?" the male asked as she stepped towards him, baseball bat up, angry glare in her eyes as she said simply, "I don't. I have to trust that he's not."

The male laughed and trailing his icy cold finger across her lip, he mused aloud, "It must be hard."

"What?" Charlotte asked, more than annoyed at the moment by the guy, and also afraid of him.. Had he been stalking her for real, just like Jacob warned her, last week? Or was she so upset that she ws now imagining this whole entire thing? Was she destined to become a raving nutjob like her older sister had apparently?

"Being the baby sister to someone like Bella?" he asked, toying with his nails, looking calmly disinterested in the conversation for a moment, trying to use casual airs to 'hook' Charlotte into his cause. He'd spent enough time studying her to know that he had to be subtle with her. She was far too smart to have any other technique work.

Apparently, she was smarter than he'd originally thought, because she said with a scowl, "It is what it is. I'm not some little pathetic bitch who needs a ton of attention to feel complete, so maybe I kinda like everyone focusing on Bells.. Maybe it lets me get away with literal murder, almost." while eyeing the male suspiciously, wondering what his plan was, why he seemed to know so much about her, and most importantly, what his alterior motive was and why he wanted to approach her.

"Somehow, Charlotte, I seriously doubt that. You can say what you will, but at the end of the day? You're a pathetic little good girl. You hate even fighting with your own sister, even when she's clearly to blame for all the bad that happens to you. It's pathetic, yet amusing, actually."

Charlotte fumed, anger surfacing, battling with the fear she already felt. She stepped towards him with the bat and asked, "Wanna take a chance on that assessment? Or do you maybe wanna get the hell out of Dodge before I bash your fucking skull in, sir?" with a sinister yet sweet smirk.

He looked at her, began to laugh and then leaning in, closed his hands around the bat, almost effortlessly ripping it from her iron clad grasp. "Whatever shall you do now?"

"Just give me a second. I'll come back out with a gun, man, and you'll have an extra hole in your head to breathe through." Charlotte challenged as he sighed and said "All I wanted to do was talk to you. You seemed so sad."

"What I seemed, you son of a bitch, is none of your damn concern. Now, I suggest you get off my lawn." Charlotte insisted.

The bushes tore open and a wolf stepped out, back arched, growling viciously as it advanced towards the male standing near her. She looked at the wolf with wide eyed terror before running into the house and slamming the patio's sliding glass door shut, trying to breathe.. The sudden appearance of the wolf and the guy from the mall a few weeks ago had her almost shaking in fear, and she bit her nails as she watched the two of them having some sort of bizarre standoff that ended ulitmately with the male vanishing.

Into thin air.

She dropped her glass of water on the floor, blinking, stammering as she paced and tried to get her head around what she saw.

Back in the safety of the woods, Jacob phased back to his human form quickly and took off for the front of the Swan's house. He could hear Sam ordering him back, telling him he wasn't calm enough, but he didn't care. To sort of appease Sam, he stopped on the porch a moment to catch his breath before knocking and then walking into the house.

Charlotte ran and jumped into his arms, kissing him as she said breathlessly, "That fucking creep was just here, Jakey.. In my dad's back yard. And a wolf came and.. Hell, I don't know, to be honest. I ran inside." as Jacob smoothed his hand over her hair and said "Shhh.. Calm down, try telling me what happened again, Charlotte.. He didn't hurt you, right?"

"Nope, but if I see him again, he's fucking toast. He touched my lip and his finger felt like ice." Charlotte shivered as Jacob made a mental note to tell Sam they had found a Cold One, after all. He'd just sat her down on her own two feet when her father came in and said quietly, "You're both here.. We need to talk. It's not good.."

He lead them into the den and explained about the call he'd just been on, how it'd been Harry that got attacked, and how Harry was dead now. Looking at Jacob solemnly, he said in a calm voice, sort of dull from shock, "If she goes out, Jacob, I want you two together.. Same goes for Bella.. Neither of you are leaving this house without each other or someone else present. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Charlotte muttered numbly as Jacob spoke up and said "I was going to say the same thing sir.. About Charlotte, I mean." as he looked at Charlotte, catching his breath. If that vampire had gotten hold of her just now...

He didn't even really want to think about what might have happened.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my SIX (Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	15. sister bonding time pt I

..

CHAPTER 13: SISTER BONDING TIME

(CAN BE A PAIN IN THE ASS PT I)

She grumbled as she waited impaitently on her sister to come out of the house. "Would you hurry the hell up? Dad said you had to come with me, he's gotta go help Sue and Billy plan Harry's funeral." she called out, only to have Bella answer quietly, "I do not need a sitter." as she shuffled out of the door to the house, taking her sweet time doing so.

Today was the only day in almost a week that Jacob actually had free time, and sister or not, Bella was not stopping Charlotte from seeing her boyfriend today. Even if she had to break said sister's skull, she was seeing Jacob today. Just because Bella was upset that her most recent attempt to break them up hadn't actually worked, it was not going to put a damper on Charlotte's plans today. It might seem selfish to some, but the way she saw it, Bella was twice as selfish and as needy as Charlotte ever dreamt of being.

So yeah, one way or another, Charlotte was determined to have a day with Jacob. She'd figure out some way to occupy Bella on their way to the reservation.

Jacob's arms slipped around her and she said quietly, "She's going to make today awkward. I'm sorry, it's just.. Dad..." looking up at Jacob who gave an understanding nod and kissing her forehead pointed out calmly, "I was there, remember? And I happen to agree with him, at least where you're concerned.. But Bella is like a sister to me, and she is your sister, so I'll deal with her being forced on us."

"You're the sweetest guy ever. They should make you a saint or something, because I live with her and I sometimes wonder if we're all catering to her too much, and contemplate strangulation as she sleeps." Charlotte muttered as she nipped at his lower lip, pulled him into a kiss hello. He growled a little, satisfied, then pouted when he said "You had hot chocolate.. And you give me none why?"

"Because my dad was running on E, he needed the caffeine, Jakey.. I'll make you some later, I bought a few packets in my pocket." Charlotte said as he nodded and then asked, "Is anything ever going to be just about us again I wonder?"

"It would be if they'd do what I told them and stick El Hombre Loca Senorita in an asylum to deal with her dependent tendencies and suicidal thoughts." Charlotte mused as she sighed and said quietly, "I'm a bitch, I shouldn't be saying that. She loved him, everyone deals with pain in different ways. But breaking us up is and will not be tolerated. I'm not going to be a pushover like Dad and everyone else is around her. That's the problem, I think." Charlotte said as Jacob nodded and pointed out, "I completely agree."

They got into the truck and headed to the reservation, intent on cliff diving, but as they got closer to the reservation, the skies seemed to darken, a storm seemed to be blowing in. Bella glared at her sister and Jacob, fuming in anger. She didn't want to be here, with them, seeing them together and happy, knowing that any and all attempts she'd made to break them up thus far hadn't worked out well for her. And she'd tried literally everything.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, giving herself over to mindless conversation, just so the dark and angry almost hateful thoughts in her mind wouldn't keep on nagging at her.

She hated hating her sister, envying her happiness, but her own misery was killing her.

Charlotte looked at the sky, then at Jacob who shrugged and said "We were going cliff diving, but it's gonna storm any second, so as of right now, I really don't know, Bells." She sighed and leaned against Jacob a little then added, "Just try and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Can I remind you I'm the older of the two of us?" Bella huffed angrily as Charlotte muttered quietly, "Now if only you'd fucking act like it." to herself. Bella elbowed her, gave her a look and Charlotte shrugged then said quietly, "Sorry, it's just..."

"You'll lose him one day too, and you'll know just how much it hurts, when you're left alone." Bella mused as Charlotte studied her a moment, fists balled up, before rolling her eyes in annoyance and muttering, "Even if I did lose him, Bella, it wouldn't be to you, so get the fuck over it. And if I did lose him? I wouldn't handle it the wa you are." before sliding out of the truck.

Jacob glared at Bella then said quietly, "Would you cut it out?"

"What?" Bella asked innocently, as she looked at Jacob, who she noticed seemed tense today. "Regretting dating her already?" she asked, a smirk as Jacob said "Actually, no. I just have something on my mind. I was hoping you'd have plans today, I'm actually wanting to spend some time with your sister, alone."

Bella scowled, her facial expression sour as if she'd sucked on a lemon. She got out of the truck and then said "You two are so mean to me. This is hard on me, you two don't understand the bond I had with him. I'm getting sick of you all whispering things about me like crazy and unstable, and everything else, behind my back."

"So act like a normal and sane person and maybe people will treat you like they used to." Jacob snapped as she gave him a hurt pout. He rolled his eyes a little, mildly annoyed with her tagging along today, because he knew she'd figured out his 'secret' somehow, and she was going to now apparently be crazy enough to dangle that over his head, threatening to tell her sister.

"Oh and Bella? I'm telling her tonight. I'm not keeping this from her." Jacob said calmly as Bella scowled again, retreated into Jacob's garage where Embry and Quil were waiting on them.

Charlotte looked from Jacob to her sister as she stood in the doorway. When Bella walked in pissed, she breathed just a little easier. Jacob came in and after a few explanations to Quil and Embry, who nodded and said they totally understood, the group of teenagers started working on the Rabbit, what was going to be Jacob's car.

Charlotte wasn't really too handy, but she mostly handed Jacob tools and kept an eye on her sister, who'd walked out into the yard, in the middle of the storm. She took a few deep breaths, worried, but then she saw Bella walk up onto the porch and into Billy's house, maybe to see Rachel. They'd been friends and Rachel was home.

"She's okay." Jacob said quietly as she handed him a wrench and then muttered, "I just wish she'd go back to normal."

"So do we." Embry and Quil muttered as Jacob nodded and then said "Let's just go inside or something. It's getting worse out here." as he picked Charlotte up, making her laugh, the four of them running through the storm and into the house.

Just as soon as they were indoors, the lights flickered and went out. Charlotte groaned and Bella laughed as she said "Still afraid of the dark?"

"Your mouth, Bells, shut it." Charlotte snapped as Jacob lit a candle and then said casually, "So, does anyone feel like ghost stories?" while looking around the room at everyone else.

A chorus of groans rose and he shrugged. The group fell silent, the storm raged on and Bella sat off to the side, angry that she'd been forced to come with her sister today. She didn't want to be here, not with them. Not knowing that if they had to, they'd kill Edward if he and his family returned. But knowing Jacob was going to tell Charlotte what he was and what'd happened today, well.. She couldn't miss that for the world.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my SIX (Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	16. secrets,pt I

..

CHAPTER 15: SECRETS

(WILL ALWAYS COME OUT SOMEHOW, PT I)

She glared at Bella who smirked and shrugging casually said "I'm just saying, Charlotte. Jacob isn't perfect. He's actually hiding a secret, something huge from you." and for a moment, she looked at her, then doubled over in laughter as she said "So now you're gonna try and break us up again.. Did the last dozen times you've tried since that piece of shit Edward left you not teach you anything?"

"Score 1 for Charlotte." Leah muttered as she watched the whole sibling argument that was taking place down on First Beach with mild disinterest. Truthfully, she didn't like Bella, and she didn't know Charlotte well enough to know if she'd like her or not. Her trust and friendship had to be earned and honestly, though Bella tried like hell, in the end, she was still a leech loving succubus, in Leah's opinion.

Charlotte, however, she couldn't quite figure out, because until the imprint, she and Jacob literally fought like cats and dogs, violently and passionately for the most part. They still fought now, but the sharp edges were disappearing. Which made Leah a little jealous, because Jacob had been becoming a sort of friend towards her, and he didn't look at her with pity, like the other pack members seemed to at times.

Like Sam Uley did.

Charlie's patrol car pulled into the Uley driveway and the sudden appearance of their father, of course, had Bella putting on the 'hurt little girl' act, practically running out to see their father. But Charlie said calmly, "Get in the car, Bella. Maybe you should come home with me, let your sister and Jacob have some time alone."

Bella glared over her shoulder at Charlotte then protested, "But.."

"But nothing, Bella." Charlie said calmly as he remembered what Billy told him earlier, about his youngest daughter's relationship with Jacob. And he realized that sending Bella along with the two of them constantly, was only making Bella think that it was okay to butt in. That he wanted Bella with Jacob, when all he really wanted, as her father, was for her to get herself together, and be happy again.

It didn't help that Billy told him what she'd pulled earlier today, trying to dive off of a cliff during a storm, Charlotte and Jacob, another boy named Paul Lahote having to jump in behind her, rescue her.

She needed help or something, and if she continued down this path, he'd already discussed with Renee sending her to Florida, even if he had to personally drive her there and leave her at Renee's doorstep. He'd known letting her continue to see Edward had been a really, really bad idea. Now he was seeing why.

Charlotte couldn't help but mutter, "Finally, he's seeing what I've been seeing for the past few months." as she tried not to worry about all their fights, how those might have made Bella want to jump today. She was still scared to death, of course, she'd just seen her sister try to take her own life, but she was getting a little more calm now.

Charlie walked over to his youngest daughter and said quietly, "We'll talk about this later. Just try not to stay out too late, huh?" as he smiled at her and hugged her. She nodded and said "I tried to tell you how bad it was, Dad." as he nodded and said "Your sister and I are going to have a long talk." before giving a wave to the remainder of the group of teenagers, then making his way back to the patrol car.

Charlotte took a few deep breaths and then said quietly, "I hated telling Billy what she tried, but someone had to know, I didn't think my dad would believe us." as Jacob nodded, hugged her against him. "Let's go light the bonfire, huh?" he asked as she nodded and followed him around to the fire pit behind the house, sitting down on a log.

The scent of leech in the woods had Jacob and the others tensing visibly and Jacob said quickly, "Go inside, Charlotte. We're gonna go grab some more wood and check on something."

"Seriously? You're gonna tell me to go in? I'm not made of glass, Jakey, damn it." Charlotte insisted as Jacob said calmly, "You trust me, right?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Well, trust me when I say that this is something that might hurt you. I'll be right back, I promise." Jacob insisted as he took her inside, where Emily sat in the kitchen, reading a book.

Charlotte sat down at the table, grumbling about Jacob's treating her like she was made of glass, while eating a chocolate chip muffin. Emily smiled and then said "If there's something going on, he's just taking care of you."

"I know, but he's apparently forgotten that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of me too. I don't want him getting hurt or something.. What are they all doing anyway?"

Emily stiffened. She knew Jacob was telling Charlotte about his being a shifter tonight, and she also knew that Jacob had been dropping a few huge hints here or there, but she wasn't expecting Charlotte to have tried connecting the dots. Charlotte took a sip of soda then choked as it sort of hit her.. All the signs were there..

But his being one of them was totally out of left field, because as a logical member of the human race, she just couldn't buy into there actually being vampires and shape shifters.

At all.

She laughed at herself for being silly and paced the floor waiting on them all to get back, wondering what'd happened in the first place and why it was some sort of huge secret she couldn't see or know about.

Her sister's words from a little while ago came back to her and she scowled at her reflection in the door's glass, before shoving the words out of her mind. Whatever Jacob was keeping from her, he'd tell her sooner or later.. Right?

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my SIX (Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just hate her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of. **

**And now we get Jacob making a move. Finally, right? But the whole triangle's not done yet, folks. Trying to stick to the books as close as I can, while also being loose with it too. :)**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	17. secrets,ptII

CHAPTER 15: SECRETS

(WILL ALWAYS COME OUT SOMEHOW, PT II)

"You're going to tell her tonight.. Right?" Embry asked Jacob once the two of them were off to the side, away from the other pack members. Sam had already told Jacob it was still a little too soon to tell Charlotte what he was and explain imprinting to her, even though Bella obviously somehow managed to figure things out, and was now going to use Jacob's secrecy to break up his relationship with Charlotte, just out of bitterness and anger.

This really pissed him off. And it made him wish he had chosen to be pack alpha, not just stepped down and let Sam Uley have the position. Had he known then what he knew now, about his being meant to be with Charlotte, then maybe he'd have picked a little differently earlier this year, when he phased for the first time and made the initial imprint to begin with.

But naturally, he hadn't and now, apparently, he was going to have to bump heads with Sam Uley almost constantly, about everything, as a result.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell her. You're gonna keep the rest of them the hell away from me when I take her down the beach to tell her, right?" Jacob asked as Embry gave him a solemn nod and then added quietly, " Jared doesn't blame you."

"You told Jared? Seriously, Embry, what the fuck were you thinking?Nobody that might tell Sam needs to know I'm gonna tell Charlotte everything tonight." Jacob fumed as Embry said calmly, "Relax, damn it. They know, they're all going to do whatever they can to keep Sam from figuring out what you're talking to Charlotte about. The rest, man, it's up to you." and laughed a little, for a moment feeling a slight tug of jealousy.

Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever imprint someone.

Everyone else, little by little, were making imprints and this bothered the shy male. And now, with Jacob having imprinted on Charlotte, the numbers of those 'not imprinted' was fast closing in.

"Are you okay, Embry?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm gonna go walk or something.. But just take her for a walk when we get back to Sam and Emily's. I'll keep everyone out of your hair. But you owe me, if it's ever my turn, I mean.." Embry said quietly and Jacob studied the male a moment as he smiled and said quietly, "You're gonna find her, Embry, and everything will be so amazing."

"Sure I will." his lifelong best friend said bitterly as Jacob sighed and then said "So.. We're heading back to Sam and Emily's now?" as Embry nodded and then biting his lower lip added, "Something about us finding that girl newborn was entirely too easy. Might wanna tell Charlotte that she's not going anywhere without you. If it were me, man.." before letting Jacob walk in through the back door of Emily and Sam's house.

Everyone else in the pack but Sam exchanged a look and Leah cut Jacob off to tell him quietly, "You really need to tell her something. She's been going up and down the walls sitting here. She knows something's up, she's about to put it together. And she doesn't like being lied to. I know I wouldn't, if it were me."

Jacob nodded and Charlotte looked up from reading The Cat In The Hat to Claire, Emily's niece, and stood, running to him, hugging him as she said quietly, into his ear, "Thank God you're okay.. I heard all the howling and growling outside in the woods when I walked out onto the porch and..." she trailed off, biting her thumbnail, falling silent, refusing to admit that maybe she'd been just a little too damn afraid just now, that maybe she was falling harder and faster for him than she cared to actually admit.

"And?" Jacob asked, tilting her chin so she'd have to look up at him for a moment. She shrugged and as usual, she hid what she really wanted to say. He'd never actually understood that about her, but he was starting to realize that to make anything between them work, they were going to have to work through that.

If he did have to hazard a guess as to why she did that, he'd be willing to stake his life on the fact that Charlie and Renee, her parents, hadn't had a really happy marriage, and the divorce had been messier than everyone actually realized. And unlike her older sister, she wasn't as selfish, and so, she'd had a harder time dealing with it then, but she'd hidden it, so they'd take care of Bella instead.

"Nothing, it's fine, I'm being an idiot." Charlotte muttered as Jacob looked at her intently, that look in his eyes again. For some reason, she thought about the wolf that'd saved her from the red eyed man who'd tried to scare her not so long ago.

But again, like she had with the thoughts she'd had the entire time Jacob was out in the woods earlier, she'd shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Because the supernatural world did not exist...

Right?

"Wanna take a walk?" Jacob asked as she looked at him for a moment then said "Sure." and let him put his arm around her, lead her outside. When they didn't just stop walking near the firepit, where everyone usually wound up sitting and talking, which is what she assumed he'd bought her out here to do, she wondered for a moment if he was about to break things off with her, choose Bella instead.

"Are you alright, Char?" Jacob asked quietly as he stopped their walking when he knew he'd gotten far enough away from the house to have Sam know what he was up to. She looked at him a moment and then said quietly, "You're about to end things, aren't you?" while biting her lower lip, looking hurt. The hurt look in her eyes actually shocked him. She wasn't good at showing emotions often, unless they be happiness or anger..

He laughed a little and she lightly punched his arm and asked "What's so fuckin funny about that?" while crossing her arms, pouting a little, red in the face and embarassed at herself for even letting him get this close to her.

But she had tried to stop it from happening, she'd fought like hell to keep the walls up and keep him and anyone else who might try out of her heart and her mind.

She didn't want to wind up hurting like her father did almost constantly. She didn't want to be left one day like her older sister had. She didn't want to feel the pain that came with giving and receiving love or an emotional relationship.

That's most of the reason why she only dated guys for a few days then quickly broke up with them for often stupid or no reason even.

"What's funny, Charlotte, is that you automatically assume I'm dumping you. Trust me, I have no intention of ever letting you go. Ever." Jacob said, heavily accenting the word ever so that maybe she'd get the picture as he slowly slid his hand through her long dark hair.

"Well then, what's wrong? I mean I just feel like lately you've kinda been avoiding me.. And you're hiding something, I just don't know what. Look, if you're gonna hide things, maybe.." she started, only to have his index finger raise to her lip as he said quietly, "What I've gotta tell you, Charlotte.. It's a lot to take in at once.. And it's got a lot to do with why you think I've been avoiding you lately."

She studied him a moment, her heart racing loudly in her ears, and she bit her lower lip. What was he about to tell her? For some reason, she kept thinking about the one legend she'd heard as a kid, and re read recently, the Legend Of The Third Wife, but she kept silent, reminding herself mentally again that supernatural beings simply cannot exist in the normal realm.

"What are you thinking, right now?" Jacob asked quietly, as he paced, tried to figure out how the hell to put the things he had to tell her into words. This was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, because he knew how unpredictable she could be, how she could freak out and want nothing more to do with him, ever.

"Oddly enough, Jacob, when you said you had to tell me something and it had a lot to do with why you were avoiding me, for some reason, the story of the Third Wife came to mind. But that's a crock... Isn't it?" Charlotte asked, her voice wavering slightly as she held his gaze intently. He looked at her a few moments then said quietly, "I thought so.. Until last year when the Cullens moved here, then you and Bella moved back.. Things started to happen then and..."

"And?" Charlotte asked, biting her lower lip, slightly irritated as she said in a rush, "If you're going to break up with me, Black, then at least have the balls to just say it's over. Don't use some made up legend, a folk tale to take the blame."

She started to walk away, and while her back was turned, she heard what sounded like him removing his clothes. She waved her hand behind her, waving him off, calling out, "Oh yeah, realllll romantic, Jakey, you bring me out here to what.. Nothing about this makes any real sense." while she continued to walk.

The cold wet snout of a rather large animal as it rested against her warm soft skin, nuzzled into her neck had her stopping, freezing in her tracks. She started to back away, but then she happened to get a closer and much better look at his eyes this time and then she gasped.

Her knees buckled and the color drained from her cheeks as she slumped to the cold wet and snowy ground in a faint.

Jacob phased back and sighing, he dressed, sat there, waiting on her to wake up. A few seconds later, she woke up and looked around, biting her lower lip, stuttering as she looked at him.

"J-Jakey?"

"Yeah, Charlotte?" Jacob asked as he looked at her, his stomach churning nervously as she just kept pacing, having stood by that point. "What is it?"

"The wolf.."

"Is me, Charlotte. The legend isn't fake. It's actually real.. And when the Cullens moved to Forks, they activated the gene again.. But that's not the only thing I have to tell you.." Jacob said as he took a few deep breaths, raked his hand through his hair, looked at her, waiting to try and gauge her reaction. He couldn't do that by looking in her eyes right now, whatever she was feeling, she was doing a damn good job of masking.

"But you... You're a..." she kept repeating, her brain desperately trying to make sense of things. She sank down on a tree root and muttered something, catching her breath.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything, then she remembered him saying he had something else to tell her. "What else do you have to tell me?" she asked quietly, still numb all over from the shock that hadn't quite worn off yet.

The wolf was him.

He was the wolf.

They were one and the same.

"You remember the legend, right? How the Third Wife was linked to the shifter she died for.. Right?" Jacob asked carefully phrasing his words. He knew her well enough by now, after having grown up with her, with her sister, to know that she had slight issues with letting herself become attached to someone.

She bit her lower lip, raked her hand through her long dark hair slowly as she muttered, "Yeah.. Sort of.. They were soulmates or something.. I just remember thinking that when your father told us that as kids when we were all camping that one time over the last summer I was here with dad, that I wished Daddy was one of those, so he could meet the woman he really belonged with and forget my mom. But that.. It can't be true.. Right?" she asked as she looked at Jacob intently, watched him watching her. She bit her lower lip as her mind raced a mile a minute, still not sure how exactly to process all this.

"It is.. And something happened that day we collided when you were coming down the stairs and about to leave your dad's.. I.. I imprinted on you, Charlotte.. And at the time, I remember thinking how much you hated me and how much I'd always liked.. I mean loved you." Jacob muttered nervously. This wasn't going as badly as he'd been fearing, but it wasn't going smoothly by any means. He hated not knowing how she felt or what she was thinking right now.

Normally, her eyes gave away her every thought, but right now, her eyes weren't giving him anything to go on, hopeful or otherwise.

Charlotte sucked in a breath then looked at him, tried to think of something to say. She really had no words currently, because this was the absolute last thing she'd expected him to want to talk to her about.

The small clues he'd been giving her for a while now, subtle things he said started to sink in, fall into place suddenly, and she sat on the root of the tree, letting this all sink in, trying to decide how she might actually feel about this shocking announcement.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Jacob asked, his voice a little panicked now, she'd been sitting there about 15 minutes now and she'd yet to say anything to him. She'd done plenty of mumbling and muttering, stuttering and stammering.

"Yeah.. What if you don't want to be stuck with me forever, Jacob? Do you even get a choice? I mean what if.. What if we get older and we realize that even though your genes demand this to happen, it just won't work? I mean we..." Charlotte faltered, biting her lower lip, her hand in her hair, shivering at the way the wind suddenly picked up, whipping around them.

"What?" Jacob asked quietly as he walked over and sat down behind her, wrapping her up and holding her against him after turning her to face him. "We what, Charlotte?"

"We fight all the time." Charlotte finished quietly, looking at him, feeling the slight comforting warmth that radiated off of his skin as she stared into his eyes and bit her lip nervously.

"And you're scared that we'll wind up like your dad and your mother.. Right?" Jacob asked quietly, making her cough, stiffen a little in his lap. His arms tightened around her as he kissed her forehead and said calmly, "We won't, Charlotte.. I'd die before I did something to hurt you.."

"But I don't want you to feel like that. I don't want you always worrying about me. I don't wanna be the reason someone...could get hurt.. Or die even, if things got dangerous."

Jacob chuckled a little and then leaning in, he tilted her chin and made her look up at him as he asked, "Isn't that what love is anyway?"

"Yeah, but.. I mean what if you get sick of me? What if you want something different than your genes one day? What if I'm not good enough and love really isn't enough?"

"Do you love me?" Jacob asked, his stomach churning nervously as he looked at her, held her gaze. She leaned in and kissed him then said quietly, "With all my heart, Jakey, but that doesn't mean that we'll be able to stay together our entire fucking lives." while taking a few deep breaths as she asked, "Why'd you even have to ask me that?"

Jacob pulled her against him, pulling her completely onto his lap as he said quietly, "If you love me, and you trust me, then can you just trust that this will work itself out somehow? That we'll be okay? No matter what anyone or anything throws at us? I want this. I want you."

She nodded, bit her thumbnail for a few moments as she said with a quiet laugh, "Well, at least you're not breaking up with me.. I.. I sorta thought that might be what you were about to do.. Why'd you have to bring me all the way out here to tell me?"

"Sam thought telling you so soon was a bad idea, and I didn't want to keep a secret from you. That in itself should prove just how much I love you. If I didn't love you as much as I claim to, without the imprint happening, by the way, because this actually all started last year, when we had that huge blow up outside of Forks High and you said you didn't want to talk to me again, ever.." Jacob said as he paused and continued while looking at her, "Because I kept trying to warn Bella about the Cullens. Not for her sake, Charlotte.. I was warning her, for yours, because I saw how they were trying to 'accept' you into their little weird family, and for some reason or another, it scared the living hell out of me just how close Bella let you get to them, knowing what I told her about them was true, knowing the danger they posed on your life, on your dad's life and on her life."

Charlotte winced at the memory of the argument and then something he said at the end of it hit her and she realized what he'd been trying to tell her all along. "They're fucking vampires.. Aren't they? And she fucking knows, and doesn't fucking care." she muttered in a whisperlike voice, her hand in her hair as she looked at Jacob and asked, "And that guy.."

"Is probably the most dangerous vampire the pack's ran across yet. I mean besides the ones who killed Harry, on our own land somehow." Jacob admitted as he looked at her. He could sense the fear in her and he held his hand on her cheek as he said "But I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Charlotte was still having a really, really hard time accepting everything he told her as true, but something deep down inside of her told her that he wasn't lying, he wasn't making up some really, really wild story to make her run away so he wouldn't have to actually dump her.

He was telling the complete truth. Even though it all sounded like the biggest crock she'd ever heard in her life.

"Jacob, you also have to promise me nothing happens to you." she said firmly as he nodded and chuckling said in a calm and even tone, "I think I can manage that."

"And you cannot cut your hair.. I don't give a shit what Uley or any of the others say. I like it like this. You can't stop being you." she said as he nodded and then said "Okay.. But now I want to say something.. Are you at least going to try? I mean you have to let me in for any of this to work."

She bit her lower lip and then sighing she said quietly, "Duh.. If I weren't, would I even still be out here? I'm not saying I'm not still gonna fight with you, or make you so mad you want to scream, but... I will try this. But if you find someone else, I want you to just walk away.. Don't stay because some damn gene demands it." looking up at him intently, her stomach churning.

He studied her a moment and then said quietly, "I won't.. You've always been it, Char.. I just.. I don't think I saw it then because we spent so much time arguing and making ourselves think we actually hated each other."

She nodded and said quietly, "It's kinda why I used to give you so much trouble."

He laughed and nodding said "Yeah, likewise." as he stood, holding her around his hips now. "We should get back.. But I'm feeling kinda selfish now... I wanna keep you to myself a little while longer.." he muttered as he leaned her against a tree, kept her legs wrapped around his hips and leaned in, stealing just a few more kisses.

His name being called from Sam's had them both grumbling and trying to make themselves decent before going back inside. Jacob muttered quietly, "Do we ever get any fucking peace? Like any at all?"

"I know, right?" Charlotte asked as she looked at him and bit her lower lip. She still hadn't processed all this, but she wasn't as shocked as she had been before, either.

She felt happier, more secure somehow.. But she got this other feeling, deeper down, that this was the calm before the storm.

And she could look at him and tell that he did too.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my ****15**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just ****hate**** her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of.**

**Secret's out.. Now what will happen? Hmmm.. And just what will happen with Bella? **

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	18. family pt I

CHAPTER 16: FAMILY

(LOVE THEM OR HATE THEM YOU'RE INEVITIBLY STUCK WITH THEM)

"Does she really have to stay here, though? I mean you're not exactly her uncle anymore." Bella asked as Charlotte kicked her sister under the table and said quickly, "She can share my room, Dad."

Charlie gave Bella a firm look and said calmly, "She is family. So if she wants to move in here, Bella, then I'm not going to stop her. She's your cousin, you shouldn't be upset that she wants to move in with us."

"But we hardly have any room here as it is." Bella insisted as she sighed and said quietly, "Besides, she and Charlotte were always ganging up on me." with her father grumbling inaudibly as he poured orange juice into a glass and said "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time antagonizing them when you were kids, Bella." as he looked at his oldest daughter.

He was really beginning to see that her current behavior was a result of her having gotten by with it, gotten away with it for her entire life to date. Now from the looks of things, she felt like she should get her way automatically, no matter who or what said otherwise. This was an issue he was about to handle in the gentlest yet still firmest of ways.

If she didn't shape up soon, if her attitude didn't change drastically, she was going to move in with her mother and her stepfather in Florida.

The knocking on the front door had him raising a brow, but when Charlotte practically knocked over her chair to get to the door, he pretty much knew who would be on the other side of said door. And he was happy.

At least one of his girls seemed to have a normal and happy relationship with a boy. At least one of his girls seemed to have turned out okay despite the mess he and Renee made of their lives.

Jacob filtered into the room and flopped into the vacant seat next to Charlotte and Bella glared at them, muttered something under her breath as Charlotte said quietly to Jacob, "Ignore her. She's just pissed because Daddy said if she didn't shape up she was outta here."

Jacob studied Bella a moment and assessed calmly, "Could be the best damn thing that happened to her, actually." as he took a piece of French toast and bit into it. Bella glared at him and said sarcastically, "Gee thanks."

"Guess who's coming back, Jakey?" Charlotte asked as Jacob looked at her and asked through a mouth full, "Who?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dummy. You'll choke." Charlotte lectured him before continuing, "Bella's absolute favorite person in the whole world."

"Edward?" Jacob asked, earning a finger from Bella and an eye roll from Charlie and Charlotte, who interjected, "Nope.. Sierra."

"Ooh.. As in the Sierra that shoved her off the monkey bars.. As in your cousin.." Jacob asked as Bella squirmed in her seat and said stiffly, "She didn't shove me off of anything. I had to jump off, and when I landed, I twisted my ankle. She kept trying to nail me with that damn sneaker."

"Because, Bells.. You were being a bitch." Charlotte interjected sweetly as she gave her sister a mocking grin and added, "Besides.. I might have had the sharp tongue.. But Sierra could totally kick your ass. We both know it."

Charlie, at this point, butted in and said firmly, "Charlotte, what have I told you about your mouth? And nobody, girls, is going to be kicking anybody's ass."

"Dad.. You just said..." Charlotte started as Charlie gave a firm look and said "I am your father, do as I say, not as I do. There will be no fighting. Sierra's having a hard time, she's having to deal with things."

"Yeah.. Aunt Kate is a drunken lush." Bella mused as Charlotte hissed at her, "At least she copes with her issues, Bella, she doesn't turn into a freakin zombie for months at a time, then come out of it and try and make everyone in her family wanna go to the asylum."

"Sureee.. And I was not a zombie.. You have no idea how much his leaving me actually hurts."

"So you deal with it. You don't torment the living hell out of everyone else." Jacob muttered as Charlotte slid him a high five under the table and muttered through a mouth full of toast, "Burn."

Charlie sighed and said calmly, "We're not having a war zone at breakfast girls." as he scooped scrambled eggs onto a plate and peered through the curtain out the bay window in the dining area just off the kitchen.

"Bella, when your mother gets here.. We're going into the den. We're going to discuss your little coping problem." Charlie reminded his oldest firmly as Bella frowned and said "But Charlie, I told you.. I'm fine now.. When I did that, the other day, I got over everything."

"I wanna believe you, Bells, I really do.. But you've said that before, so many times over the past few months, only to go right back into the slump." Charlie said as he fluffed her hair and looked at her in concern before looking at Charlotte and Jacob, who were poking each other with cereal spoons currently, and clearing his throat, he said calmly, "As for you.. If you're going to that Christmas Tree lighting in Port Angeles.. You do not have a tantrum and storm off from Jacob. And see if Sierra wants to go. It might do some good. She doesn't need to be alone right now."

Charlotte nodded and said innocently, "But Daddy.. If I get mad at Jacob, I'll just smack him in the forehead. Don't I always do that?" with Jacob muttering, "I love you too, Tiny." while tickling her beneath the table and speaking up to add, "I'll make sure she doesn't wander off, sir."

"Good." Charlie said firmly as he saw Renee's car pulling into the driveway. The Sierra that got out of the car looked entirely different than the happy and laughing, always into something niece he'd grown used to over the years.

She looked sullen, solemn and if he had to find another word for her, broken. She paused at the door for a few moments, then Renee knocked and Charlie went to let them in. Bella used the opportunity to lean across the table and smack her sister in the forehead with an open hand as she grumbled, "You're my sister. We're supposed to be a team. Do you really want me to have to go live with Mom?"

Charlotte smacked her sister back in the forehead with a spoon as she said calmly, "Correction, Bells.. We were a team.. And we were a damn good one.. Until you completely lost your shit over some stupid guy. Now, if it helps you, I don't see why it'd be an entirely bad idea for you to go stay at Mom's."

"You know why.. What if he comes back?"

"So? Then he'll hook up with Jessica and ruin her life. You have a chance to get the fuck out of this mess, Bells. Take it. Trust me." Charlotte said firmly as she sighed and muttered, "I cannot deal with her shit right now, Jakey." turning to talk to him quietly.

Bella sat watching her sister and Jacob, remembering how not so long ago, that'd been her and Edward, they'd been that happy, they'd had that. One papercut changed all that. She sighed to herself as she stood and raked her food into the garbage, no longer in the mood to eat anything.

"And now she's not eating." Charlotte muttered to herself, concerned about her older sister and angrier with her than she'd ever been. These past few months, she'd sat back and watched her older sister slowly falling apart. It killed her, and it hurt her, but Bella didn't seem to care about anything but her own grief and misery.

Charlotte liked to think that on some level, her nicer and more sane and normal sister was in there, somewhere, but she was losing hope with each day that passed. The house was always tense, they were always fighting, and she just missed having her sister to turn to when she needed advice or just someone to talk to, hang out with.

Sierra Rose walked into the dining room quietly and sat down, grabbing a spoon and digging into Charlotte's cereal as the two of them began a conversation. Charlotte could tell that Sierra wasn't the same as she used to be, either. But she knew that Sierra had a logical reason for her changes. She'd had a really, really long and rough life.

Bella had been pampered, spoiled and coddled.

Bella glared at Sierra then felt guilty. None of this was her fault, their aunt Kate had been a really, really shitty parent for over 90 percent of Sierra's life. And when she had finally gotten her life straight, it'd been too little, too late.

Charlie walked back into the room, after having talked to Renee for a little while alone, discussing what they were going to do about Bella. He said calmly, "You have until New Years. If you even slip back into old habits one time, Bells.. You're gone. I mean this. This thing is not healthy. And we've all stood by and watched you hurting yourself for long enough."

Bella nodded and said quietly, "I promise, Charlie." as she bit her lower lip. Charlie spoke up and said pointedly, "You can start by proving to me how over it you really are and taking Angela's invitation tonight."

She nodded and excused herself to go upstairs, call Angela and say she changed her mind, she'd come over and watch movies with her tonight, maybe she'd even sleep over. As soon as she hung the phone up, she felt a little better.

But that still didn't make her any less angry about how Charlotte had just swooped in and stolen her best friend, started dating Jacob, knowing that Bella needed him around right now.

"It'll blow up in her face, with or without my help and then she'll see exactly how I feel finally." Bella coached herself mentally as she started getting things together to go and stay with Angela Webber that night.

Downstairs, Sierra and Charlotte and Jacob all migrated into the den so Renee could meet Jacob, and Charlotte could spend a little time with her mother before Renee left to go back to Florida.

Charlie sat in the kitchen and sighed to himself. Maybe with all three of the girls under one roof, they'd all sort of learn to co exist and help each other? He had to hope so, because his daughters hadn't ever been this far apart as siblings in their lives.

It just felt like their family was sort of falling apart from the inside out. And deep down, he blamed Edward to an extent. Everything was fine until Bella started seeing that boy.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my ****19**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just ****hate**** her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of.**

**Secret's out.. Now what will happen? Hmmm.. And just what will happen with Bella?**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	19. sneak you in

CHAPTER 17: SNEAK YOU IN

(SO THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE A LITTLE BAD)

"Have you lost your freaking mind, Jakey? That tree is old.. It could snap in half.. Get your ass out of it this minute!" Charlotte hissed as she leaned out the window and watched Jacob scaling the side of the house, making his way up to her open window. "Might wanna move, Charlotte." Jacob warned as he tumbled through the window seconds later, sprang up from the floor and smirked, pulling her into a kiss. "You're cold, babe." he mumbled as Charlotte grumbled and said "Someone woke me up out of a dead sleep and told me to open the window... 15 minutes ago."

"Yikes.. I was trying to get away as fast as I could but Sam was being an ass tonight." Jacob muttered, his hand sliding slowly over her cheek, resting there. She nodded and then muttered "You shoulda been alpha, damn it." as Jacob chuckled and then muttered, "I honestly don't think I'd want to have to do what Sam could possibly have to do if things ever got that bad between vampires and shifters." as Charlotte looked up at him and poked out her lower lip, shivered a little, muttered quietly, "Warm me up?"

His arms closed around her and he smiled to himself as he kissed her forehead and said "I was gonna wait until tomorrow when everyone else gives out their Christmas presents, but I wanted to give you this now." as he slid the woven leather bracelet out of the box, and tied it onto her wrist, raised his sleeve to show her the one he wore that matched it.

"Awww. Did you make this?" Charlotte asked as she bit her lower lip. To some extent, she knew what the bracelet meant, but for now, she didn't comment or protest or anything of that nature. She was still getting used to this whole imprint bond, and she was also still getting used to the way she felt about him, even though it was still scary as hell for the most part.

Jacob could sort of tell she was a little freaked out, the bracelet meant a lot, he knew by now that she knew most of the Quileute traditions, and she probably knew that the bracelet was their form of a promise ring, basically. He pulled her against him and muttered quietly, "Don't freak out.. We're gonna be okay.. Remember? You trust me, right?"

She nodded and smiled a little then muttered, "Just.. I have to get my head around all of this. I'm trying, Jakey." as she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his cologne, smiling to herself. She giggled as she for some reason thought on a whim that this was the first time she'd actually had a guy, in her room, after dark.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, his brow raised as she stood on tiptoe, her hand resting on the nape of his neck, her fingers twisting in his hair as she muttered into his lips, "So this is what it feels like to be a bad girl, huh?"

He chuckled and then coughing said "It's not like..."

"Not really, but it kinda is, isn't it?" Charlotte finished as she smiled and then shivered a little, prompting Jacob to quietly slide the window shut and look over at the bed, make sure Sierra actually had gone to stay with the girl down the street tonight. She'd slunk over to her dresser to grab the sweater he left at her house, slide it on over her tanktop as he made his way up behind her, his arms going around her waist.

Charlotte turned around and looped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him as she said with a quiet laugh, "My dad's on a case, relax. Besides, it's not like we're not doing anything bad up here.." her finger trailing over his lower lip as he nodded. He really couldn't say anything at the moment, he was trying to keep himself in control.

"Cat got your tongue, Black?" she asked with a slightly mischevious smirk as he laughed a little then said quietly, "But what if your nosy sister wakes up?"

"Do I really look like I care?" Charlotte asked as he nodded and then they both laughed when they took a step back and almost wound up breaking the whisper quiet silence in the room by both falling onto the floor when Charlotte tripped on one of her shoes and fell into him. Jacob smiled and said "See.. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll always be right there to catch you."

"I know. I'm just afraid.. I mean.." Charlotte said quietly, as he nodded and raked his hand through her hair, pulling her down into his lap where he sat on the edge of her bed. Snickering, he looked around and said "I kinda always figured your room would be pale pink. You're such a girl." chuckling and shaking his head as she tilted his chin up and smirked as she pointed out, "You do like that about me, though." before pulling him into another kiss.

The sudden noise, settling of the house most likely, had them both going deathly quiet, then laughing when they realized what it was. Charlotte remembered what she'd gotten Jacob for Christmas, this amazing leather jacket she'd seen at a vintage store in town and a new motorcycle helmet she'd had customized and she stood, kissing him for a few more moments as she muttered, "Since you gave me my present now, sir.." before making him sit still, cover his eyes, as she slunk to her closet, digging the bag out.

Jacob coughed when one of her red silk bras hit him in the head, asked in a whisper, "What on Earth are you digging for?"

"Your Christmas present, Jacob, damn it. I put it in here. I mean I think I did." Charlotte said as she spied the bag at the back of the walk in closet and then said "Bingo". Jacob looked at the red silk bra that'd landed on his head and coughed again, putting it to the side quickly, his cheeks heating slightly as he pictured her wearing it.

"Your eyes are closed, yes?" she asked as she emerged with a big gift bag, looking at him, biting her lower lip. She blushed when she realized that when she'd thrown out a few clothes that were in her way, one of her damn bras must have been in the pile of things she'd flung out and at the bed.

"Mhmm. Why do I have to close my.." Jacob started as she grumbled and then said "Because, damn it. Just close your eyes, Jakey.. For me?" her voice dropping a little at the end of her sentence, as if she were asking, not ordering. He chuckled and then said "Can I open them now?"

"Mhmm." Charlotte said as she flopped down beside him on her bed, sitting the bag in his lap. He took out the jacket, held it up. "Wow.. This is awesome."

"It's supposed to be a real 1940's fighter pilot's jacket. That's what the lady at the vintage store claimed. Not sure if I believe her, I mean she's the same lady who claims to be psychic and does readings at the fair in Port Angeles and out of the back of her shop. Gotta admit though, I can't entirely doubt her, either.." Charlotte said as Jacob quirked a brow, looked at her.

Charlotte shrugged and said "What? So I got my fortune read last spring break." as Jacob laughed a little and said "Well? What'd she tell you?"

"That I'm not telling you until it all happens. So far, at least half of it's happened. Well? Aren't you going to look at the rest?" she asked, jumping around on the balls of her feet, excited, smiling brightly. He smiled and said "And I needed a new helmet." as he held it up and looked at it. "Did you match this to my bike or something..." he asked, smiling as she shrugged and said "Maybe? Do you like it?"

"I love it." Jacob admitted as he pulled her into his lap and slid the sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket, holding it over their heads, saying quietly, "Remember that Christmas your mom let you come to visit.. We were probably 12 I think.. I chased you around all night with the mistletoe.." Jacob said as he pouted and then added, "But you didn't let me catch you. In fact, you climbed the highest tree in the yard, and had to be coaxed out by Harry and your dad."

"Well, you could try it again, Jacob." Charlotte said with a smile, pressing her forehead against his, holding his hands as she leaned in and muttered, "Just so you know.. I wanted to let you kiss me.. But I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to kiss me bad enough to climb the tree."

"Ahh.. So if I'd climbed up after you.." Jacob asked as their lips met, and his hands drifted upwards, resting on her hips, over her hands, which he still held. She giggled and shrugged then said "Maybe. But this is better. I mean I think so, at least." while deepening the kiss. Another noise breaking the silence had them stopping, both breathing heavily as Jacob laughed a little and muttered, "Okay.. I think that was the house settling or something."

"Mhmm." Charlotte said as she leaned against him, trying to get her willpower back. She didn't want to move too fast, mess things up, but when she was around him, it was easily done, getting swept off her feet, getting completely and totally caught up in him. She did, however, think they should both be ready and not just rush into everything, even if they had sort of been thrown into their relationship at a rapid speed.

"Hmm. Now where were we?" Jacob muttered as he leaned back slightly, Charlotte resting against him as she muttered, "I think you were about to kiss me again.." as he nodded and said quietly, "I was." before pulling her completely against him, where she rested halfway on top of him, crashing his lips against hers, parting her lips with his tongue. She groaned a little, made a whimpering sound that he could only describe as cute, and he smirked as he asked, "You like that, huh?"

"Mhmm." she muttered as she pulled his lips into the kiss deeper, her heart racing by now, her knees felt like Jello, her blood felt like it was burning as it coursed through her veins. The heat radiated off of him like a sauna, in waves, she could almost see it. "You're not gonna overheat on me.. Right?" she asked in concern as he chuckled a little, the laugh vibrating her lips which already tingled from the heavy assault his lips attacked hers with when he kissed her. "Never heard of that happening before.. I'm pretty sure we're okay." as he shifted around a little, trying not to make things awkward with the effect kissing her had on other parts of his body. He didn't want to rush her into anything, she was skittish enough already for the most part.

"Definitely can't say I don't like the way you kiss me." she said as she looked down at him through a curtain of hair, licked her lips. The door shutting downstairs, her father coming home from the case he'd been called out on served to cool them down, though, and she looked at him as she rolled onto the bed beside him, rolling onto her side, looking at him. Her thumb trailed over his jaw slowly and he caught hold of her hand, held it where it rested on his cheek. "We don't have to rush into anything." he muttered as she nodded and said quietly, "I know."

He stood and she sat up in the bed, pulling him down to give him a goodnight kiss as she said "See you in the morning. And I love the bracelet, Jacob. I'm never gonna take it off." making him smile. She walked him to the window and then muttered, "You be careful getting back down, damn it."

"I've got this, Tiny." Jacob said gently as she looked at him a moment, unamused at her petname that he'd apparently given her. "You better be careful."

Shutting the window, she smiled to herself and looked at the leather bracelet on her wrist, flopped onto her bed, tried to compose herself as she wiggled beneath the blankets. "I love that guy so damn much. He has no idea." she muttered to herself as she lie there, falling asleep finally.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my ****22**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just ****hate**** her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of.**

**Finally.. Charlotte and Jacob get some alone time. I didn't write things too sexual because I'm not going to rush them into anything. But this is a little racy. I hope you guys like it..**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	20. return of the red eyed vamp

CHAPTER 18: NOT THAT JERK AGAIN

(THE RED EYED VAMPIRE STRIKES AGAIN)

She'd stepped out to get some air, the argument from earlier in the afternoon that'd broken out shortly after she and Jacob left about Edward's calling her sister long distance and saying he was moving back to Forks, that he still loved her was still waging inside the house.

She sank down on the poured concrete stone decking, shivering as she glared over her shoulder and back into the house for a few moments, rubbing her hands together, her eyes catching a moment on the leather bracelet she wore around her wrist now. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure if her father knew what the matching bracelets symbolized, but she was pretty sure that he'd take it better than he'd take things if say, Bella were to announce she was eloping with Edward or something.

A calm quiet voice spoke from the trees just in front of her as the guy who'd been popping up at random stepped into view. Knowing what he was now, Charlotte backed away, making a cross in his direction, then scowling when she remembered that that was mostly myth, and garlic and crosses didn't stop these guys apparently.

"He gives you a leather bracelet..." the male said as he studied her with a raised brow for a moment, venturing closer. Charlotte looked up at the guy and said shakily, "My dad is a cop, and he does have a gun. It might not kill you, bud.. But I'm betting that the odds are it'll slow your ass down a lot."

The male chuckled as he said "You and your cousin.. Both mouthy when you're afraid I take it. Both of you dislike the other one. Why not just hear me out. You might like what I have to say." the male said as Charlotte shook her head and said firmly, "Pretty sure I won't. And no matter how much I dislike my sister, presently, sir dick.. she's still my sister. I mean at least for now. If that other undead fuck moves back and sucks her in again, she might just give that up for him.. But for now, she's still my sister."

"Even though she's tried to end things between you and the dog several times." the male said in a taunting voice as he looked at her before continuing with, "Even though she continued seeing that .. abombination of our kind, Edward and put her entire family in danger, you're all still in danger, by the way, don't think just because they're gone that you're safe." the male said as he continued to walk closer.

Charlotte smirked as she heard a familiar howl from the woods just behind where the male had come from and she snickered as she said "Hey buddy?"

"What?"

"You might have just made the worst mistake of your entire non life." Charlotte said as she stepped back, malicious smirk on her face now as Jacob and what appeared to be Embry and possibly Seth closed in on the male, snarling and growling just out of sight of the house, that her father would have seen or heard anything, of course, the argument between himself and Bella was still going on at full tilt in the den, the sliding pocket door shut firmly.

And it looked as if they'd finally get the guy for once, until 5 more newborns stepped out, outnumbering the shifters, snarling and hissing, waiting to attack, one of them walking up closer to Charlotte, a menacing gleam in his warm red glowing eyes. Jacob snarled and started towards the vampire, almost getting distracted enough that the male he'd been fighting moments before got a jump on him, until Seth and Embry lunged, the fight continuing, Charlotte flinching and wincing, trying not to watch, scared of what was going to happen, but not too scared that she didn't headbutt the vampire who stood near her then take off at a run closer to the fight, where Jacob was.

Before the vampire and his group vanished into the night, he looked at Charlotte and then at Jacob's shifter form as he dabbed at his wounds and said angrily, "You've all just made your worst mistake ever. You dogs won't stop us.. And when we're finished with her sister? I'm going to drain your pretty little girlfriend there, right in front of you, dog."

Jacob lunged at him one last time, and the vampire made as hasty a retreat as he could considering he was seriously wounded. Jacob phased back to human quickly and ran over to Charlotte after telling Seth and Embry to go back and tell Sam that they'd just seriously wounded one of the leeches, had the upper hand until the others appeared to back it up, then they'd lost the upper hand, but the one they had managed to get, it'd have to hunt tonight, maybe kill again to get it's strength back.

"Are you okay? As soon as I caught scent of the jackass, Seth and Embry and I broke away from patrol and followed it here." he asked and said as he held her against him, trying to calm her down. Charlotte looked up at him and said quietly, "Hell no, that thing just.. he threatened to drain me.. Where the hell did those other undead shits come from? " as Jacob shook his head and said in a determined tone, "He's not getting within a foot of you. As far as the others go, Sam thinks it's some kind of army. We're trying to get an advantage over them, but usually, they do what they did just now." while holding her close to him, saying gently, "You have to calm down.. You know what happens when you get too upset and cry so much.."

"I'm past the crying until I throw up thing, Jakey." Charlotte laughed a little as she held onto him tighter, muttered quietly, "I'm just scared he'll do something to you or Dad or.." while swearing and asking seconds later, "What the fuck did Bells bring down on all of us when she met that ass Edward?"

Jacob sighed and reminded her gently, "It's going to be okay, Char." making her look up at him before asking, "What did he say before we showed up?"

"Just kept insinuating that I should join him or something. It was really fucking creepy, baby. I'd slit my throat before I became one of those.. Things." she muttered as he nodded and said with a smile, "That's my girl. You're okay, right? He didn't touch you?"

"He didn't get close enough. If he had, I'd have screamed loud enough to bring forth a zombie apocalypse on the town of Forks, trust me. I'm so sick of that bastard popping up everywhere, playing his stupid mind games with me." Charlotte said as Jacob fought back his own anger at the situation, because so far, all the pack managed to do was either just miss him and his 'friends' or barely get their hands on the jerk to do enough damage to permanently put him down. They never got to take the jerk and the others like him by surprise.

Jacob had a feeling that if they could, then the jerk and his friends or army or whatever would be toast by now. But the group was getting braver, and bravery usually lead to stupidity.

And that's what the pack was waiting on. They were also trying to figure out just what the hell this band of Cold Ones wanted. So far, nothing they'd done made sense. But knowing that somehow Bella's precious Edward was at the center of it certainly narrowed the field as of late.

Charlotte winced as she saw the small scrapes on his arms and shoulders, his back and grabbing his hand, she dragged him into the house, as she asked, "Embry and Seth are gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah, they'll probably get patched up at Emily's." Jacob said as Charlotte lead him into their kitchen and dug around, finding a small first aid kit they kept in the house, gently shoving him down into a chair at the table, then sitting down on the edge of his lap, cleaning out the small wounds and cuts and scrapes, wincing as she did so. "I swear to Christ, if I get my hands on something that'll kill those bastards, they're all toast." she muttered angrily as Jacob chuckled then said firmly, "How about no."

"He cut you! And I'm supposed to just sit back and be all meek and mild? Fuck that." Charlotte said as Jacob snickered and leaning in said quietly, "Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you go all warrior princess on me?"

"Yeah? Well have I ever told you, Jakey, that this whole turning into a giant wolf thing isn't entirely a turn off?" Charlotte asked as he chuckled and kissed her, both of them looking up when they heard Charlie come into the kitchen grumbling, only to stop and look at them, his brow raised.

Charlotte said quickly, "His bike kinda messed up." as Charlie nodded and said apologetically, "Sorry you've all been having to hear that. You're okay, right Jake?"

"I'm fine sir. Just got the crap beat out of me by the ground." Jacob said quickly as Charlie nodded and said quietly, "Charlotte can drive you home.. Do you want me to call your dad, let him know what happened?" still looking at Jacob in concern. Jacob nodded and then said "You can." ignoring the look Charlotte gave him, trying to stick to the story as it was for now because they weren't supposed to tell everyone what they were. They could only actually tell their imprints. And he wasn't entirely sure if his father had told Charlie anything or not.

"So you're not driving back alone, Charlotte, why don't you go up and get Sierra to go with you?" Charlie said as Charlotte nodded and then said quietly, "yes sir." while waiting on Jacob to follow her upstairs.

Jacob followed her up the stairs and then said quietly, "Quick thinking."

"Well it's not gonna be when your dad kicks your ass for wrecking your bike." Charlotte said as she muttered quietly, "I hate lying, but I know Dad might honestly flip if he knew everything."

"Yeah, somehow I can't picture that conversation going over well. We'll tell him when and if we can. Tonight wouldn't have been a good night to do it." Jacob said as Charlotte nodded and said "Dad's got enough on his plate with Bella's shit tonight. "

Once they were all in the car, heading back to the reservation, Charlotte let her breath out a little and then gave his hand a gentle squeeze over the console. She and Sierra parked and walked into the Uley house, Charlotte quickly finding Leah, making sure that Embry and Seth were okay, muttering "I wish to hell I'd have been able to do something to help them out, I really do." as Leah shook her head and said calmly, "The important thing, Charlotte is you don't get in the middle of it. Jacob has to focus, he cant do that worrying about you."

"I know, but I fucking hated standing there, watching all of that." Charlotte said as Leah gave her a slight smile and said "Maybe I was wrong about you.. I mean I figured you'd be just like your sister.. You're actually not."

"You're not so bad yourself. Just .. Make sure he's okay when you guys are out, please?" Charlotte asked as Leah smiled a little and nodded. After Charlotte stole a few more kisses from Jacob and learned that Billy knew what really happened, which relieved her because she hated telling lies and only did it when she had to, she waited on Sierra to finish chewing Embry out for supposedly getting into it with Paul, that's the story they told her for now.

Jacob ran down to the car and she rolled down the window, kissing him again, a deep kiss as she said quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow. Go home, damn it and soak that ankle. It's all purple and yucky." as Jacob mockingly saluted her and kissing her again said "I love you." Charlotte surprising herself when she blurted out, "I love you too."

Jacob watched them driving off, then let out a few sharp and very relieved deep breaths as he sank down onto the porch swing. They had to do something about this newborn situation soon.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my 2****6**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. And loads of Bella bashing. Sorry, I just ****hate**** her. She's the most unbalanced 18 year old I've ever read about or met/heard of.**

**Okay, so I got this idea while just sitting around playing WWE2K14. If it's not even close to realistic, I apologize. But I tried my best to make it as real and as logical as I could, trying to at least somewhat keep the timeframe of the series in mind. I'm trying to essentially keep a lot of things in the story while changing them largely to suit my original characters and the direction I've chosen for the story to go. So again, apologies if this sucks. But I wanted to at least give it a try.**

**Glad people seem to like this.**


	21. alone time pt II

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my 2****8**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. **

**And Edward is returning.. But will this stop Bella from making one last attempt for Jacob? Or will Charlotte and Jacob finally get their much needed break from the insanity? And what about the vampire we heard from in that last chapter? What's he got up his sleeve? Stay tuned.**

** But for this chapter, obviously, we got fluff and sensuality. I was in a good mood tonight. But it's not quite time for them go go that far yet, lol.. It's coming, soonish, but not yet.**

**Glad people seem to like this.**

_CHAPTER 1__9__: __ALONE TIME PT II_

( UNDER THE STARS LYING IN YOUR ARMS )

One of the perks of dating a guy her father actually approved of, was unlike her older sister, she could pretty much come and go as she liked, Charlie trusted Jacob with Charlotte. Which of course, resulted in lots of chances for them to take much needed alone time. Like right now, they sat cozied up beneath a large throw blanket, on the hood of her car, looking up at the stars in the night sky, while sharing a box of Sno Caps they had left over from the movie they'd seen earlier.

She sighed as she slid into his lap and made him look at her a moment by nuzzling her cheek against his. "You alright?" she asked as he smiled and said "Yeah, just thinking." as she stole a few Sno Caps, one more kiss and asked through a mouth full of candy, "About?"

"You don't wanna know." he said as he watched her scowl at him, he was mostly toying with her at the moment, of course. But he had actually been trying to imagine them in the future, say maybe 5 years from now, on a night like tonight. He thought about that a lot, he tried to 'plan' things for them, their future, to a certain extent, even if he'd die before admitting it, because admitting it would make him mushy or whipped, or sentimental.

"I do want to know, Jacob, and you better tell me." Charlotte said as she looked at him, leaning herself against him, sighing happily. He muttered calmly, "Okay, but you asked for it. You know how any talk of us, of labeling anything makes you all squirmy and afraid, makes you wanna bolt."

"Not anymore, Jakey." she muttered as she looked up at him, her hand sliding through his long black hair slowly as she smiled at him and added, "Now out with it. Or I'm going to sit here and poke you until you tell me."

He chuckled and leaning in, he slid his arms around her waist as he caught her lips in a kiss and muttered into them, "Try and imagine your life 5 years from now.. Tell me what you see. Because that's what I was doing just now." as she kissed back and then broke away from his lips for a moment, shushing him as he pouted at her and whined a little, saying calmly, "Shh. This is important. I'm going to do this. If I tell you, you have to tell me too. All of it.. Deal?" as she looked at him, biting her lower lip.

"Deal." Jacob said as he leaned back on his elbows, letting her rest against him, her legs dangling partially off of the hood of her car as she muttered "Hmm.. Five years from now... What will I be doing 5 years from now.."

"Well?"

"Damn it, Jakey, I can't think when you kiss my neck." she giggled quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut and thought about it, smiled as she started to picture things the way she hoped they'd happen.

Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled and said quietly, "Well, I hope what's happening 5 years from now is I'm going to Port Angeles University, with you.. Maybe we have a little apartment just off of campus, and we're both working.. I pray to God I've actually learned to cook, or we'll either both starve to death or get really, really fat. We do stuff like this a lot, and at night, we lie in bed, listening to our obnoxious neighbors having marathon sex when we're not doing it ourselves. We have a shower that leaks and a bed that's too small, and tons of other cliché and boring perfectly imperfect things, and we're totally and completely happy. We're going to get married soon, but as usual, I'm dicking around about timing and everything having to be just so, because we both know how picky I am. And our life is amazing." as she looked up at him, waiting on him to comment or something.

Jacob smiled letting what she said just now sink in. He could tell she meant it, this was seriously what she wanted, and he knew it'd taken a lot for her to admit it out loud. He leaned up and pulled her into a kiss as he muttered " I loved that. It's almost what I think of.. But not quite.. There's a few things different."

"Oh really.. Such as?" Charlotte asked as she laced her fingers through his, holding both of his hands on her hips, kissing him.

He groaned and muttered "And I can't think when you're doing that and pressing against me like you are. Are you really that cold? You act like you're in the middle of the Arctic Circle, Char." with a light chuckle. She pouted a moment but said quietly, "Right.. So, are you going to answer me?"

He took a few deep breaths and said casually, "We're living in our own really, really small place. No you still haven't learned to cook without setting off fire alarms or making everything you cook burn, but I grin and bare it because I love you and you're the sweetest and most amazing girl.. We are both going to college, actually, but we're living nowhere near campus, so we have the drive there to talk and argue, which we still do.. A lot. We're already married, I somehow managed to persuade you to run off with me during Spring Break, and believe me, neither of our fathers were happy we cheated them out of a wedding. We take really long walks on First Beach a lot, barefoot, and most of the time, you manage to tempt me into skinny dipping. We're that annoyingly in love couple that people get grossed out or offended by, but we don't really care. We're having a little boy soon. We're currently arguing over whether to name him William Charles, or Charles William but you keep insisting we have to name him after me.. And my douchebag soon to be brother in law Paul. You steal my hoodies and sometimes, when I'm working late or something, you send me these wild texts." as he finished, and fell back on the hood of the car, bringing her down with him, crushing her against him as he ran his fingers through her hair and waited on her to say something, nervously.

Like her, it'd taken him a lot to admit all that aloud, and now that he had, he was curious as what she'd say about it. She looked at him a moment through a mess of hair as she smiled and said finally, "For the record, Jacob, I will win that name argument. Just saying. That's so sweet.. I had no idea that under all that dry wit, you were a closet softie, big guy." earning her a pout and a slight playful glare as he said calmly, "Yeah, well I blame you. It's totally, one hundred percent your fault."

"It's totally not." she insisted, leaning in, her lips brushing his as she said quietly, "And by the way, I'm not that cold. I just like snuggling against you. It feels good, okay?" while pouting at him. He laughed a little and fluffed her hair, making her glare at him a little as she said, "That movie though. I never saw it ending that way. I mean that ending.." making him laugh as he said "I think everybody in that theater was shocked at that ending. But the look on your face when that one guy died."

"Oh haha. You weren't so happy when the car he was in exploded. So don't even say anything to me. Besides, I saw you get that pissy look when the guy's girlfriend died in the movie before that one." Charlotte said as Jacob laughed and said "I was doing that, Charlotte, to get a rise out of you. I see it worked."

"And this is me, not talking to you. For the next five minutes.. And no kisses either, mister." Charlotte said, pretending to turn away from him, crossing her arms as he said to himself aloud, "And you won't make it one minute."

She grumbled to herself, smiling while not in sight of him. It'd only been a minute and a half, he was already fidgeting, trying things to make her talk or make her turn around. She shook her head and then turned back around, facing him as she muttered, "Damn you. You have to be so persistant. And that face you make.."

"Haha." he muttered as he added cockily, "I won, didn't I?"

"Damn you! I had 3 minutes left to go! You cheated!" she said as she pretended to pout again and looked up at the sky, squeezing her eyes shut as she made a wish on what she hoped was a shooting star. Jacob saw her and chuckling asked, "You still do that? I remember when we were kids, every single time you saw what might be a shooting star, you squeezed your eyes shut, mumbled to yourself so low that nobody heard what you were actually saying, and held your breath.. What on Earth are you wishing for?"

"If I tell you, Jakey, it won't come true, duh." she said finally as she opened her eyes and let out a few sharp breaths then said with a smirk, "But one of them's already come true, so hey.. Why not keep trying? Maybe more will." as she looked at him, traced her fingers slowly along his upper arm and then asked, "What'd you wish for?"

"Nothing, because I already have what I want. Even when she's annoying me so much I wanna run outside and tear my hair out." Jacob said as he looked at her, leaned in and kissed her a few more times. He laughed as a wind whipped around them and she huddled into him even more, him muttering to her, "If you keep on, you're gonna be in my clothes with me."

"Hafreakingha. Make fun of those of us without the luxury of a built in ability to endure cold." she pouted as he laughed at her, shaking his head, pointing out a few constellations he saw, telling her the stories he remembered about them as he did so. Metallica drifted into the night, Fade To Black, and she smiled to herself.

Maybe things would be okay, and maybe she could completely just let go and give herself over to everything he had her feeling for him. She'd already come this far in a relatively short time, and she knew he'd never hurt her on purpose. She was starting to warm to the genetic quirk that did yet didn't bring them together, and sometimes, deep down, she thought that it probably would have happened anyway, because the feelings already existed, all they'd needed obviously, was a spark.

"So.. How'd that test go?" Jacob asked her as she sighed and said "Do not say that word. I am so sick of finals, I can't even.. Ughh.. I'm convinced I failed it.. What about yours? You didn't refer to Hamlet as being 'in the sack with his mother' like you had in the original essay, right?"

He pretended to smirk a moment, making her groan as she said "Damn it, Jacob, I told you to fix that. Do you just wanna spend your entire summer, that you could be spending with me, in summer school? Or our next break from school grounded?" in exasperation. He chuckled and said "Whoa, calm down, tiny.. I fixed it. I was only doing that to irritate you. It's fun seeing you get a little pissed off every now and then."

"Up yours." Charlotte said as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a pack of gum, popping a piece into her mouth as she mused aloud, "I wonder how many other people are out there, tonight, doing the same thing as we are."

"Maybe a lot. I hope so." Jacob said as he smiled and then slid off the hood, sliding her off too, carrying her on his shoulders. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

He ran with her into the woods, and then smiled as he said "We should put it here."

"What?" she asked, her hand in her hair as she looked at him, brow raised in confusion. He laughed and then said "The house, you silly woman."

"If you're building it, Jakey, we're fucked.. I remember what happened to the tree fort." Charlotte mused as he playfully pouted and glared at her then said "I blame Quil for that one."

"Jacob. It fell in the exact second you nailed the last nail into makes it totally your fault." Charlotte joked as Jacob said with a laugh, "It was probably the wood we used. It was kinda old."

"Or the fact that you only had a few nails, because your dad didn't like you using his tools? Because you maybe left them lying all over, and when he needed them, he couldn't ever find them?" Charlotte said as he flipped her off jokingly then said "No, this is it. This is where we'll put it."

"Umm, you crazy? It's like.. Out in the middle of nowhere." Charlotte muttered as she looped her arms around his neck and raised to tiptoe, looking at him. He laughed and muttered calmly, "That's kinda the point. If it's that far out, nobody's gonna wanna just ride out here and irritate us." as she nodded and looked around, said jokingly, "Yeah, we'll put it here." while actually sort of picturing it in her mind.

In the pit of her stomach, however, she was just afraid that if things went badly with this whole newborn vamp situation, they might not ever make it to that stage of their relationship. She constantly worried about him when he was on patrol, especially given the attacks increasing as of late.

It didn't help any that now the Cullens were back, and Bella, of course, was right back up Edward's ass. With a very strict and stringent curfew, of course, but they were still back, and seeing as how the newborn army was after them, or her sister, that made things very scary for Charlotte. She worried that Jacob, her father, everyone she loved was about to pay for her older sister's stupidity.

But nights like tonight sort of made her at least a little hopeful that things would work out, that everything would inevitably go back to normal. Nights like this were what kept her going and kept her from giving into the fear. She knew he had to do the things he did when he shifted to wolf form, and she knew he was nothing if not strong and dominant. But she worried that he'd be hurt.

"Everything is going to be okay, Charlotte." Jacob muttered as he picked her up and carried her back to the car, sitting her in the passenger seat as he leaned across after getting into the drivers seat, kissing her. He turned on the heat a little for her and said "Okay, damn it. So I was tired of seeing you shiver."

"I was not shivering." she muttered as she looked at him and said carefully, "I love you."

He blinked and then smiled as he said "I love you too. And like I said before, everything is going to be okay, and eventually, everything will go back to normal. No red eyed bastard is going to drain you, I'd die before I let that happen." leaning across, tilting her chin up, making her look at him.

She nodded, though deep down, she was scared still. She didn't want anything happening to him. Or anyone she cared about. She'd blurted out the 3 words now, there was no turning back. She was going to let go, let herself fall. And she had a feeling that he'd be thre to catch her, when she did.


	22. peace at last?

**Notes:**

**I wanna thank my 2****8**** (****Holy shit, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea..****) reviewers so far and all of the people who have followed and favorited the story. This is really mostly meant in humor and romance so there will be fluff and tension. **

**And Edward is returning.. But will this stop Bella from making one last attempt for Jacob? Or will Charlotte and Jacob finally get their much needed break from the insanity? And what about the vampire we heard from in that last chapter? What's he got up his sleeve? Stay tuned.**

** But for this chapter, obviously, we got fluff and sensuality. I was in a good mood tonight. But it's not quite time for them go go that far yet, lol.. It's coming, soonish, but not yet.**

**Glad people seem to like this.**

_CHAPTER 20__: __PEACE AT LAST?  
_

( MEH... MAYBE NOT )

She heard his voice through the paper thin walls between her room and her sister's room and grumbling, she stood, walked calmly through their bathroom into her sister's room, hand on her hip. "Seriously?" she hissed, brow raised as she rolled her eyes and then said "It never fails to creep me the fuck out the way you do this, Cullen."

Sensing the tension, Edward kissed Bella's forehead as he muttered, "I should go. If she gets mad, she'll tell your father and you won't see me at all." while looking at Charlotte a moment and saying calmly, "Nice to see you again."

"I'd say the feelings mutual, Cullen, but at this rate, we both know I'd be lying." she called out in a mockingly sweet voice as Edward made his way out of Bella's window. Bella glared at her sister and said in anger, "So you can sneak Jacob in.. But I can't sneak Edward in?"

"I'm not actually with Jacob every second of every god damn day.. This thing with you and that creepy fucker? It's not healthy.. But hey, it's not like I actually care about you." Charlotte said as Bella looked at her and pointed out, "With Edward back, I'm not in your business, interfering with you and Jacob."

"Yeah, well.. Actually, Bella, calling him while we're in a movie and hanging up, then making up some lame fucking excuse when I call you back. You can't have both guys. And personally, Jacob doesn't want you."

"Or so he says. Maybe he does, you just don't see it." Bella mused as Charlotte laughed hysterically a few moments and then stopped while staring at her sister. This mind game of hers might have worked before Charlotte and Jacob got so close, but now, all it did was prove just how desperate Bella really was to get her hooks in Jacob, to break them up and her take both males for herself.

Which to Charlotte was just further proof that her sister was nothing if not a selfish and cold hearted bitch with too much time on her hands and dependency issues.

"Sure, Bella.. Just keep telling yourself that, whatever makes you go to sleep at night.. Just know this.. If I even think Cullen's in this room, I will tell dad. Just because you have shitty and dangerous taste in men, it doesn't mean I'm gonna sit here and suffer through it. Besides.. I personally think that if you had to move back to Florida, sis.. It might just be better for all parties involved."

"You little." Bella started towards her sister, who smirked, prepared to scream. Bella stepped back and Charlotte leaned in and muttered "Keep trying to insert yourself between me and Jacob, Bells.. I don't want to play dirty, but I will. I think we both know that. I'll do whatever I have to, if you keep on inserting yourself between me and Jacob, sis, and you will be back in Florida with neither guy." before giving a slight laugh, turning on her heels and walking out. Bella sank down on the bed, almost shaking in barely held back rage now. Charlotte hadn't ever been this way with her before, she'd never been ruthless towards her before.. But it wasn't exactly a secret, Charlotte could be a really, really ruthless person if she absolutely had to be.

Having that turned on her, knowing that this was how far she'd pushed her sister, in regards to Jacob only showed Bella just how much her sister did love Jacob.. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if Bella didn't love him a little also. Not as much as he deserved, but enough to hate the fact that he and Charlotte were inseperable as of late.

She fumed and paced her room and next door, in her own room, Charlotte and her cousin Sierra laughed quietly in the dark as Charlotte said quietly, "I hate having to treat her this way.. But she cannot honestly think she's going to keep trying to tear me and Jacob apart and keep Edward too. I'll make it so she has to move to Florida with Mom before I let that happen."

"And I don't blame you, Char." Sierra muttered as Charlotte sighed to herself, shaking her head. She stared at a photo of the three of them when they'd all been younger, wishing she could just have that part of her older sister back. She missed the way Bella used to be before Cullen got his hooks in.

She hated this whole war she and her sister had going on currently, but Jacob, to her, was more than worth the fight. She didn't want to lose him, she loved him too much. And Bella only wanted to hurt him and use him like she always did when they were kids.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach and texted Jacob back, then shut her phone and shoved her head beneath her pillow. She'd tried everything else.. But if she had to make it so that her sister had to go back to Florida, she wasn't going to hesitate to do it.

Down the hall, Bella sat in the dark, still angry at her sister. Right now, Charlotte was in her way with Jacob. And if what she said seconds before were anything to go by, she wasn't letting him go without a fight. She sighed and said quietly, "It's not fair. He was my best friend. You two hated each other until a little while ago."

Rolling onto her back in the bed, she counted backwards trying to calm down. Normally, Charlotte backed down without any real fight. For once in her life, she was fighting for something and it was tearing the sisters apart. In some ways Bella missed their bond, in others, she just felt anger that Charlotte was putting Jacob ahead of her and not giving him up like Bella kept try ing to make happen.


End file.
